Dalton Traducción
by leby
Summary: Post-Furt. Kurt comienza un nuevo capitulo en su vida en la Academia Dalton. Blaine, Wes, y David junto a los chicos de la Casa Windsor hacen su vida, para bien o para mal, mas ajetreada de lo que había imaginado.
1. Episodio 1: La Casa Windsor

**Nota de la traductora**:_ Empece este nuevo proyecto hace un par de semanas esperando la respuesta de la autora para dejarme publicarlo. Ella se encuentra desaparecida de las redes hace un tiempo asi que en un acto de rebeldia lo publique igual. Volvi a escribirle diciendole que si le molestaba lo retiraria. Esperemos no tenga que llegar a eso. _

_Este fic lo he querido traducir desde que empece con esto. Es el MAS grande fanfiction de Glee, y no lo digo solo por el tamaño sino tambien por la calidad de este. Para los que no conocen este fanfiction, esto comienza despues de Furt, cuando Kurt se traslada a Dalton y nos cuenta su vida ahí._

_Acabo de terminar de traducir el segundo capitulo, asi que haganme saber que tanto les gusta este nuevo proyecto y lo publicare lo antes posible._

_-Este fanficion** NO** me pertenece es obra de CP Coulter y este es el link del orginal (https)(:)(/)(/)(w)(ww).(fanfiction).(n)(et)/s/6515261/_

* * *

**Dalton**

**Piloto: La casa Windsor**

* * *

"... y así le dije a la señora Ramsey que no me importaba si tenía que estar en una residencia; es un viaje suficientemente largo para el dinero en gasolina y no puedo soportar la idea de que mi padre gaste más dinero del que él y Carole tienen..." Kurt abrazó los libros en su pecho y agachó la cabeza.

Blaine consideró la postura. Kurt se mantenía erguido con una pose firme como siempre, pero la manera en que mantenía la cabeza baja y negándose a mirar a los ojos a los chicos de Dalton dejaba claro el hecho de que aún no se sentía cómodo en este nuevo entorno.

Blaine miró a David, quién levantó la mirada desde donde había estado estudiando las partituras, para también observar a Kurt. Los dos Warblers intercambiaron miradas que daban a entender que ambos se habían dado cuenta, y el líder de los Warblers se giró hacía el nuevo prospecto. "Bueno, estaríamos más que feliz de tenerte en nuestros dormitorios, por supuesto."

"Oh, ¿tú estás?" Kurt pestañeó hacía él.

"Windsor." Blaine asintió, apartó la mirada respirando la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo - cada vez que Kurt le daba el completo poder de esos maravillosos ojos cesios (actualmente amplificada por las ráfagas de luz solar desde los ventanales) hacia él, pensar se convertía en algo difícil.

David pretendió no darse cuenta de la caída en el intelecto de Blaine y solo rodó sus ojos. En cambio dijo, "Aún hay algunos dormitorios vacíos en Windsor." La casa Windsor, localizada en el ala este, era uno de los tres dormitorios de Dalton, los otros eran la casa Hanover que se encontraba alejada en el ala oeste, y la Casa Stuart en el ala norte. En el sur y el centro se alojaban los principales salones e instalaciones.

Blaine asintió - solo un poco más entusiasmado de lo normal como para ser notado. "Podemos hablar con Howard por ti. Él es el líder de la casa Windsor."

"¿Estás seguro que eso está bien...?" Kurt preguntó cuidadosamente. Solo había estado en Dalton por un par de horas y aún se estaba poniendo al día, pero aun así entendía que había cierta posición social en la escuela.

Cada dormitorio era protegido por el orgullo fraternal y los chicos a menudo eran segregados de acuerdo a sus itinerarios de viaje. Kurt se maravilló ante la cantidad de chismes que había oído sobre esto en solo un día lo que lo había llevado a la conclusión de que los hombres generalmente hablan más que las chicas.

"Por supuesto que está bien," David sonrió amablemente. "Además, incluso aunque el grupo es una gran mezcolanza, hay más Warblers en Windsor que en Stuart y Hanover. Ya estamos presionados con el horario - será más fácil para ti ponerte al día si practicas con nosotros. Asumiendo que te acepten, por supuesto." David le dio una mirada de disculpa como para enmendar la última parte. Kurt tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Claro." Asintió. "Finalmente puedo hacer mi audición."

"Hey, no te preocupes demasiado," Blaine sonrió. "Entrarás, estoy seguro."

Kurt le sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias, pero dado que nunca me has escuchado cantar tomaré esa profecía a medias." Sonrió y levantó una ceja coqueta.

"Ahí está Wes," Blaine saludó a su amigo como una manera de no quedar atrapado en la encantadora expresión de Kurt. "¡Y aún está vivo! Esquivó la bala de Madame Saint-Clair."

Al ver a sus tres amigos, Wes corrió hacia ellos, liberándose de la masa de chicos que iban saliendo de un foro del profesor de francés. David lo saludó con una sonrisa. "¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Hubo sangre? tu cerebro parece intacto."

"Me niego a volver a estudiar francés," Wes suspiró con un poco de melodrama mientras pedía permiso para entrar - estaba determinado a ayudar a Blaine en frenar la locura de Dalton para no asustar al nuevo chico tan pronto. "Si prometo rechazar el viaje anual a París con mis padres, no lo necesitaré más, ¿cierto?"

Los otros se rieron. "Te ayudaré, si quieres," Kurt ofreció con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú?" Wes, levantó una ceja. Miró a los otros dos chicos antes de volverse a Kurt, "Sin ofender, pero... ¿En McKinley a los de primeros los entrenan en Francés avanzado?"

"Confía en mí - Puedo ayudar." Kurt dijo con confianza. "He exagerado demasiado mi énfasis en francés." El uniforme blanco y rojo que tenía escondido en el fondo de su armario era testimonio de ello. "Si no pasas el examen oral de la próxima semana, te comprare lattes por una semana."

"Bueno, ¿Quién sabría - que seriamos tan afortunados de tenerte?" La expresión de Wes brilló hacia Blaine. Implicando algo que el otro chico debió haber dicho antes. Blaine se ruborizó un poco y golpeó "accidentalmente" las costillas de Wes mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se movía más cerca de Kurt para caminar a su lado. Los dos chicos detrás de ellos se miraron el uno al otro y chocaron sus puños con risitas poco disimuladas.

Blaine miró a Kurt y le dedicó una sonrisa. Kurt se la devolvió, aún ansioso pero sintiéndose mucho mejor.

* * *

_Soy Kurt. Y está es la Academia de Dalton._

_Como deben saber, acabo de transferirme aquí a fin de evitar algunas... dificultades en McKinley. No me malinterpreten, amaba el club Glee en McKinley - pero la verdad es que, las cosas fueron muy lejos y ahora... estoy aquí. Soy oficialmente un estudiante de Dalton._

_El problema es que mis planes llegaban solo llegar a Dalton. Ahora que estoy aquí, me di cuenta que no había hecho ningún plan en cuanto a lo que me sucedería aquí._

_Afortunadamente, tengo a Blaine, David, y Wes, quienes para bien o mal me dirigen a **alguna** dirección._

* * *

"¡Vamos!" David gritó mientras corría por las escaleras. "¡Si queremos atrapar a Howard, tenemos que llegar temprano al comedor!"

"¿Para qué queremos hablar con Howard?" Wes preguntó mientras lo seguía.

"Para que el nuevo entre a Windsor."

La explosión de una risa ahogada fue marcada por la mirada fulminante de Blaine. Wes dio marcha atrás. "Whoa, quiero decir, claro. Hey, quizás Howard no nos matará si le preguntamos esta vez. Jesús, buena suerte. David, no iré con ustedes, pero enviaré flores para su tumba."

"¿Hay algo sobre el señor Howard que debería saber?" Kurt preguntó, palideciendo un poco. "Estoy a punto de conocerlo y me gustaría permanecer intacto después de hacerlo."

"No eres tú, somos nosotros," Blaine suspiró. "Esta no es la primera vez que intentamos ingresar a alguien a Windsor."

"O la segunda," Aportó David.

"O la tercera," añadió Wes.

"O la quinta."

"O la sexta."

Kurt lo miró. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"La gente nueva no dura mucho en Windsor..." Wes sonrió débilmente. "Y cuando lo hacen, no ayuda mucho a Windsor."

"¿Por qué?"

Los otros tres se quedaron quietos, mirando el uno al otro. Kurt los miró con un gesto expectante. "¿Entonces?"

David sonrió. "Blaine dijo que no te asustáramos tan pronto."

El líder de los Warblers se abalanzó sobre él - David se agachó, rodó y se levantó de nuevo - pero Blaine se volvió a Kurt y respondió, "No lo escuches. Es solo que necesita ser una clase especial de persona para tolerar algunos de los locos que están en Windsor. No solo en la sala común. Es... en todos lados."

Kurt, un veterano en locura quien había sobrevivido un año de Glee en McKinley donde había estado ebrio, había sido golpeado por granizados, había andado vestido de Lady Gaga, había sido jugador de fútbol, cheerleader, había experimentado alucinaciones, salvajes presentaciones, lidiado con una entrenadora psicótica, una consejera neurótica, un profesor de Glee estancado en los ochenta, acumulado calurosas batallas contra unos robots sin alma (Vocal Adrenaline) y, más importante, había lidiado con los temas de todos los del Glee club y Rachel Berry (quién merecía una mención aparte), ahora solo levantó una ceja.

"¿Locos?"

* * *

"No."

Blaine amplió aún más su sonrisa. "Vamos, señor Howard, en serio. No va a tener problemas con Kurt."

"Eso es lo que dijiste cuando trajiste a Dwight."

"¡Y Dwight sigue en Windsor!" David exclamó feliz.

"Desafortunadamente," el vivaz hombre los fulminó con la mirada. "Cuando me dijeron que tenía manías, no me explicaron que era más supersticioso que una ama de llaves en 1980"

"Sí a él le gusta colgar dientes de ajo en su ventana..." Wes, quien, a pesar de su mejor juicio, había decidido participar en la aventura de ingresar al nuevo en Windsor tras la promesa de venganza eterna de Blaine, intentó no adoptar un tono diferente.

"¡Ya lo hemos convencido de dejar de colocar sal en las puertas!"

"¡Y le dijimos que dejara de ir a cazar fantasmas en la vieja catedral!" David añadió. "...A propósito ¿Cómo está el cuidador?"

"¡No sé qué clase de colorante Dwight usó, pero según sé la 'marca' en el brazo del señor Tamerlane sigue ahí!"

Howard casi rugió. Blaine hizo una mueca, agradecido de haber encontrado al líder de la casa cuando aún estaba en el pasillo. Recibieron unas miradas extrañas de unos chicos Hanover que quizás sepan lo que estaba sucediendo. Kurt seguía a un lado, quieto, aparentemente tratando de ignorar lo que estaba oyendo.

"Y de verdad, Kurt es mucho más normal que alguno de nosotros," Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. "Él iba al club Glee en su antigua escuela - eso es todo. Esperamos que se una a los Warblers."

"Si quieren que se una a su grupo está bien, pero vendrá a quejarse conmigo a la semana, estoy seguro," Howard cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"En realidad," Kurt dijo finalmente, y todos pusieron sus ojos en él. "Tuve que lidiar con extrañas cosas en mi antigua escuela. Estoy seguro que esto estará... bien."

Howard pareció estar sorprendido y pasó por los otros tres para acercarse a Kurt. Lo miró a través de sus lentes. Kurt levantó la vista al alto hombre.

Todd Howard había sido el líder de Windsor por casi veinte años. Dada esa posición tiene permitido observar a los futuros líderes de la nación ir y venir en la casa Windsor, algunos de ellos visitándolos en ocasiones. En los últimos años, las cosas no habían estado tan calmadas como quisiera. Algunas incluso menos que gustar. Windsor quizás sea una casa muy popular, pero si es que hay algo que la hace notable, es que la vida nunca (para bien o para mal) es aburrida. Ganarse la vida arbitrando todo esto no le había dado la oportunidad de centrarse en el chico. Así que miró a Kurt.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?"

"Kurt Hummel, señor," Kurt sonrió.

Howard estudió al pequeño chico con características de duende. "¿Así que cantas?"

"Si."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno... me gusta la moda."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Hábitos inusuales para dormir? ¿Alergias? ¿Aficiones extrañas? ¿Tendencias a destruir la propiedad? ¿Arrancar amapolas por obligación? ¿Caminar hacia atrás? ¿Liberar animales de laboratorio? ¿Recitar la_ Suma Teológica_ completa? ¿En** _Latín_**?"

Kurt apenas fue capaz de detenerse y darle una mirada que decía "¿Estás loco?". En vez de eso miró por la esquina de su ojo a Blaine. Blaine solo se encogió de hombros, tratando de no sonreír. Howard vio donde iba su mirada y miró a Blaine quien inmediatamente le devolvió una mirada encantadora. David y Wes eran completos ángeles mirando a Howard como si no tuvieran idea de que está hablando.

Howard se volvió a Kurt. "¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar a Windsor?"

"No veo por qué no debería"

La voz de Wes y David casi los delata, pero Howard pareció entender. Suspiró y miró a Kurt. "Está bien, Windsor será." Se giró a los otros tres. "Le tendré un ojo encima a este, asegúrense de no asustarlo mucho. Después de que Marcus Holland huyera de Windsor a Stuart-"

"¡Él se lo pierde!" David se burló.

"-Reed pensó que estaba enfermo y solo intentaba ayudar-" Wes añadió.

"Fue por eso que lanzó 22 edredones encima de él mientras dormía"

"¡Chicos!" Blaine los detuvo.

Silencio. Los tres chicos miraron a señor Howard expectante, y Howard miró al chico nuevo, meditando. Kurt tomó la oportunidad para darle a Howard una mirada que decía 'no me importa todo eso'.

"¿Así que cuando puedo mudarme?"

* * *

Kurt había leído todo sobre las casas de la escuela en los panfletos durante el extraño viaje hacía Westerville con su padre en su primer día de clases. Mientras avanzaban parecía que todos los dormitorios eran deseables y extravagantes con simples estándares mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes de elite en Dalton se hospedaban ahí. Parecía ser que la casa Windsor era la más deseable, con una gran cantidad de alumnos graduados de ella y entregados a universidades de Ivy League.

Así se veía hasta ahora. Cuando Blaine, Wes y David llevaron a Kurt a Windsor por primera vez, el enorme edificio de estilo señorial con antiguas columnas que podrían poner en vergüenza a las mejores casas de fraternidad de la nación, parecía como si fuera todo lo que debería ser. Y lo sería, de una manera u otra.

"Ustedes... ¿todos viven aquí?" Kurt preguntó, observando algunos chicos ir a sus dormitorios. Dentro, más allá de las puertas de roble, una entrada abovedada lo saludaba. El piso era de mármol y cruzando las grandes vigas de madera rompiendo la luz del sol se veía una enorme pancarta de un azul profundo cruzada por un rayo de oro: los colores de Windsor.

La arquitectura era exquisita; desde los ricos matices de la madera hasta las elegantes tonalidades de las paredes y la decoración de tan buen gusto, Windsor podría haber sido una exhibición en un museo representando la elegancia del viejo mundo.

"Si, bueno... Wes iba en Hanover," Blaine sonrió.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kurt, siguiéndolos por el pasillo. "¿Porque te cambiaste?"

"Era más emocionante aquí."

"Está bien, ya me estoy empezando a poner nervioso," Kurt dijo, frunciéndoles el ceño.

Blaine se rio y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt. Mientras Kurt intentaba calmar su corazón de la necesidad de querer arrancársele de su pecho ante la repentina acción, Blaine trató fingir frialdad. "Okay, mira, esas cosas que hablamos con Howard - son casos extremos. Los chicos acá son racionales - en su mayoría. No te preocupes. No te pondremos en peligro."

Algo arriba de las escaleras explotó, haciendo saltar a Kurt. Todos en la sala apenas se inmutaron. Sin romper su ritmo Wes sacó el extintor que estaba más cerca y se lo entregó al muchacho que venía acercándose por alguna razón. Todos siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes que Kurt pudiera maravillarse por eso, su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó y leyó el mensaje.

_Hey Kurt! ¿Estás en Dalton? ¿En qué andas?_ – M

Kurt sonrió y rápidamente respondió. _Pensando en quedarme interno._ –K

_Entonces… ¿solo estarás los fines de semana?_ – M

Kurt sintió una punzada. Había visto la mirada en el rostro de Mercedes cuando le anuncio que se iría. Ella debería haber sido la primera persona con quien hablarlo pero terminó siendo la última. Incluso tuvo que admitir que después de todo él y Mercedes han pasado todo esto juntos, se merecía mucho más que un aviso a último minuto sin siquiera consultar su opinión.

_Lo siento, M. Pensé que podría ayudar a Carole y papa si me desplazaba menos._ – K

_Lo entiendo. No te preocupes_ – M

_Sabes que estaré allá en un segundo si me necesitas, ¿cierto?_ – K

_Kurt, relájate. Lo entendemos. No te preocupes, nos pondremos al día los fines de semana_. – M

Fue ese 'entendemos' lo que atemorizó a Kurt. No era solo Mercedes. Era todo el Glee club. Se empezó a preguntar que estarían haciendo ahora. Era hora de almuerzo, así que deberían estar en la cafetería, o quizás incluso en la sala de música ensayando para la performance que el señor Schuester ha planeado para ellos. Mike, Tina y Mercedes estarían bailando, Puck estaría tocando la guitarra, y Artie estaría intentando explicarle a Brittany que los faciales no los hacen los fascistas. Santana y Quinn estarían discutiendo las locuras de la entrenadora Sylvester con el brazo de Sam alrededor de Quinn. Rachel estaría desconcertando a Finn con su obsesión con los ensayos y ahora que Kurt no está ahí, ella  
tiene que haber tomado el solo que supuestamente era para él.

Si no se hubiera ido.

"¿Kurt?"

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los tres mirándolo preocupado. Pestañeó. "¿Qué?"

Wes miró a Blaine, quien había intentado atrapar su atención dos veces y solo esta vez había tenido éxito. Tal como esperaba, Blaine lo miró aprensivo. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si," Kurt suspiró, colocando su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Bien. ¿Por qué?"

David levantó una ceja y miró de reojo a Wes. Wes lo miró de vuelta y luego a Blaine. Blaine mantuvo los ojos en Kurt mientras se acercaba. "¿Estás seguro…?" preguntó.

"Si," Kurt asintió y sonrió para convencer.

El problema con tener tanto en común con Kurt era saber cuándo no estaba contándole toda la historia. Pero por ahora, Blaine decidió dejarlo pasar y tomó la mano de Kurt con una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Vamos, te mostraré los dormitorios."

Kurt, sorprendido por la sonrisa, no pudo hacer más que sonreír de vuelta y seguirlo por las escaleras. David y Wes se miraron y movieron sus cabezas riendo.

"En serio espero que den el primer paso," David se quejó, aflojándose la corbata. "Si lo oigo hablar una vez más de lo lindo que es…"

"No sé, la última vez que Blaine quiso a alguien le tomó dos meses poder decirle algo…" Wes dijo dubitativo.

"No hablemos de eso, todavía me duele recordar por lo que tuvimos que pasar," David hizo una mueca. "Recuerdo cuando escucho esa canción y decidió que era perfecta para su situación y fue lo único que sonó en la habitación durante una semana."

"Evadí su habitación como una plaga."

"Yo tuve que vivir con eso; compartíamos el dormitorio, Wes. COMPARTIAMOS EL DORMITORIO. ¡Tenía tapones para los oídos al lado de mi cama!"

"Y aquí estamos… de nuevo," Wes suspiró, señalando con las manos las escaleras donde había desaparecido Kurt y Blaine. David soltó el mismo largo suspiró. "Lo que hacemos por los amigos…"

* * *

Kurt estaba seguro que Blaine se había ido por ese pasillo, pero después que le soltará su mano por un momento para hablar con un Warblers en una de las habitaciones, se encontró perdido. No debería estar tan desesperado, pero los corredores de Windsor no solo eran idénticos sino que también eran similares en cada piso. Kurt solo se había alejado por un momento, observando el arte colgando de las paredes, los muebles, el hecho de que los pisos estuvieran alfombrados y la madera de los muebles luciera como si a los anticuarios les diera un ataque al corazón de solo verlos.

Y ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Y tenía el sentimiento de estar siendo observado.

_Ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho la entrenadora Sylvester… sobre sentirse como en una película de terror…_ Kurt miró alrededor sospechosamente. Pensó haber escuchado un movimiento detrás de él, pero no había nada cuando miró. Casi saltó cuando se giró de vuelta y frente a él encontró a un chico rubio con la sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

"Hola, Alicia," dijo, con sus ojos azules brillando.

"¿Perdón?" Kurt estaba sorprendido.

"Bienvenido al país de las maravillas," hablo una voz idéntica detrás de él. Rápidamente se giró y se encontró con el mismo chico, la misma sonrisa, de pie de la misma manera. O… al menos eso era lo que parecía.

"Okay…" Kurt miraba hacia atrás y adelante a ambos.

El gemelo detrás de él dio un paso suave con su larga pierna y ahora se encontraba al lado de su otro hermano. El par de guapos gemelos estaba sonriendo.

"Pareces perdido, Alicia," dijo uno. "¿Caíste de la madriguera del conejo y golpeaste tu cabeza?"

"Porque si estás perdido, podemos señalarte el camino correcto," dijo el otro.

Entonces Kurt decidió que incluso las alucinaciones de Brittany tenían más sentido que esto, pero trató de calmarse y les dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "Soy Kurt. Soy-"

"Nuevo," los gemelos dijeron a coro. "Lo sabemos."

"¿Y… ustedes son…?"

El gemelo de la izquierda levantó su mano. "Soy Ethan."

"Soy Evan," dijo el otro gemelo.

Y al unísono, ambos tomaron cada mano de Kurt. "¡Vamos, Alicia!" dijeron a coro. "¡Te orientaremos!"

Sin tener realmente la fuerza como para protestar y sin ser capaz de contener a los gemelos que estaban tirando con tanta fuerza sus brazos como para amputarlo, Kurt nervioso preguntó, "En realidad estaba aquí con Blaine…"

"¿Blaine?"

"Sabemos dónde está."

"¡Está en el piso de abajo!"

"¡Te está buscando!"

"No se molestara si te tomamos por un momento."

Y Kurt fue bruscamente arrastrado a un dormitorio de Windsor por primera vez.

Los pasillos solo lo prepararon parcialmente para como una habitación de Dalton lucía. Fue como entrar a un set de Tudor. No parecía mucho desde afuera, pero dentro tenía el tamaño de un gran apartamento, sin paredes que separaran las áreas comunes de las camas. Había un área central donde yacían cómodamente los muebles, en el caso de los gemelos un exuberante sofá blanco, una mesita de cristal, con una gran pantalla de televisión. La mesita estaba ocupada con unas pistolas de dardos que lucían fuera de lugar entre los gruesos libros.

Más allá de ese círculo se encontraban las camas, una a cada lado de la habitación, de pie sobre de madera que servían para separarlas de la sala común. Las camas eran antigüedades muy bien cuidadas con cuatro postes y cortinas transparentes. Una cama estaba hecha, la otra no (pero tenía ropa sobre ella). Había una tercera tarima, frente a la puerta, que podía servir como para una tercera cama, pero en este caso, solo era una extensión de la zona común.

"¡Okay!" dijo un gemelo, probablemente Evan, dejando a Kurt poco sutilmente sobre el pecaminosamente blanco y lujoso sillón del área común. "Así es como luce una habitación en Windsor."

"En realidad, es como todas las habitaciones lucen," dijo desde el otro lado probablemente Ethan.

"Hemos visto las otras."

"Pero Windsor es la mejor."

"Por supuesto."

"Um… no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podrían hablar uno a la vez?" Kurt preguntó confuso.

Ethan se echó a reír. "Blaine dice que ayuda si piensas en nosotros como una persona. Si eres nuevo ayudará. Te acostumbraras."

"Gracias," Kurt sonrió.

Evan continuó, "Aquí en Windsor, hay de dos a tres personas en una habitación. A menos que seas especial, entonces puedes conseguir una propia. Si eres capitán de algún equipo deportivo. O si tienes las mejores notas de tu clase."

"Pero eso es difícil," Ethan dijo. "Porque todos tienen excelentes notas aquí."

"Todos."

"Si."

"Excelente es normal aquí."

Kurt vaciló un poco, tratando de absorber toda la información. Cuando buscaba por desafíos en McKinley, esto no era lo que esperaba. "Todos. Está bien…"

"Hay tres dormitorios – Windsor, Hanover y Stuart, y Stuart es el que nos gusta menos." El otro gemelo hizo un gesto con los pulgares hacia abajo y sonrió. "¿Por qué?" continuó antes de que Kurt pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar, "Porque son un montón de chupamedias lame-culos y eso es básicamente todo lo que deberías saber."

"Y tu proteges a tus compañeros Windsor de ellos hasta la muerte, y haremos lo mismo por ti," el otro gemelo asintió sabiamente. "Windsor es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor casa – no nos molesta Hanover, son inofensivos, pero Stuart intenta hacernos tropezar en cada paso. No confíes en ellos."

Después de esa aclaración, el brillo maníaco de sus ojos se apagó para alivio de Kurt.

"El toque de queda es a las 10 los días de semana, 11 los fines de semana," dijo Ethan. "Hasta esa hora, puedes andar haciendo lo que quieras. Pero si no llegas a la hora, te quedaras afuera."

"Por eso que es útil tenernos de amigos," sonrió Evan. "Porque podemos hacer que entres sin que Howard se entere."

Ethan lucía orgulloso. "Podemos abrir cada puerta, ventana, en el campus. Ambas literalmente y figurativamente."

"Eso debe ser lo suyo," Kurt levantó una ceja, preguntándose si estos dos eran reales. Parecían como esos que te estaban haciendo una broma. "Dijeron que todos acá tenían algo extraño."

"Bueno… no solo eso," Evan sonrió dulcemente y luego le ofreció una pistola con dardos a Kurt.

Kurt lo pensó, luego sonrió y tomó la pistola.

"Buena decisión," sonrió Ethan. Y sacó su propia arma y le disparo a Kurt justo en la frente.

* * *

Cuando Blaine salió de la habitación de los gemelos solo 10 minutos más tarde, estaba furioso por varias razones: uno, por gritarle a los gemelos por llevarse a Kurt sin decirle al resto donde estaba, dos, por haber mezclado a Kurt en una de sus batallas con armas a dardos, y tercero, por atacarlo con dichas armas al momento de entrar en la habitación. Dejar al chico nuevo solo en la casa de Windsor nunca es una buena idea, pero al menos Kurt parecía estar respirando cuando lo sacó de la batalla. Aunque, apenas.

Kurt estaba riendo tanto que se tambaleaba al caminar, la mano de Blaine lo agarraba firmemente, y miró al Warblers un poco ahogado. "¿Que son esos tipos?"

"Ojala lo supiéramos," Blaine sonrió, divertido al ver como Kurt parecía haberlo pasado bien. Se acercó un poco más a Kurt para inspeccionar su frente escarlata. "Te dieron ahí."

"Valió la pena al observar a Evan hacer un salto mortal a lo Matrix después de mi primer tiro." Kurt tragó, sonriendo un poco intimidado ante la cercanía de Blaine. Blaine sin embargo, lucía intrigado. "¿Cómo sabías que ese era Evan?"

"No lo sé," Kurt admitió. "Se sentía como Evan."

"En realidad era Ethan," Sonrió Blaine. "Es más elástico."

"Oh, entonces hay diferencias," Kurt se rio.

"Algunas." Blaine se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió. "Esta es mi habitación."

Kurt miró dentro y vio que todo era muy diferente a la habitación de los gemelos en arquitectura, era muy… Blaine. Los muebles en el medio de la sala común eran diferentes, hechos de un material y color cálido. Había una gruesa alfombra bajo ellos, y solo una cama en uso. Ya que estaba colmada de libros de estudio, lápices, y una laptop y tenía una pizarra llena de fotos de los Warblers, Kurt asumió que esa era la cama de Blaine. La otra tarima tenía una cama pero estaba arrinconada y llena de cojines para sentarse. El estrado del medio, para la fascinación de Kurt, se había establecido un pequeño teatro con una pantalla de cine.

"¿Cómo… conseguiste esa pantalla?" Kurt estaba boquiabierto.

"Es muy antigua – solía estar en las salas de audio visuales, pero cuando las renovaron, pregunte si me podía quedar con ella."

"¿Y te dejaron?"

Blaine sonrió. "No es solo para mí. Mucho de los Warblers vienen aquí a pasar el rato. Así que ellos movieron unos hilos."

El Glee club de McKinley apenas podía pagar el transporte, ni hablar de una pantalla de cine, Kurt se maravilló. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, mirando la colección de los carteles de teatro y se detuvo en la pizarra con las fotos de los Warblers y otros quienes no tenían el uniforme de Dalton. De repente se dio cuenta que la habitación era muy tranquila. Y cuando levanto la vista. "Espera – ¿tienes una habitación para ti solo?"

"Si alguien tiende a tener hasta a diez chicos que llegan a cualquier hora para armonizar, hacer ruido, y generalmente causar confusión, los compañeros de cuarto no duran mucho."

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en el sillón con un suspiró, mirando alrededor. "Así que estas aquí, tu solo…" Miró alrededor ante la grandeza de todo.

"Me ayuda a apreciar el tiempo tranquilo, cuando los chicos no vienen," Blaine admitió sentándose a su lado.

Un silencio cayó entre ellos, pero no era ni tenso ni extraño. Ambos lucían cansados sin realmente saber porque lo estaban. Ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. Blaine se animó primero, y observó a Kurt mirando su teléfono. No había nada en la pantalla.

Blaine le dio un codazo suavemente. "Hey."

Por un instante, Kurt lo miró en respuesta antes de recostarse en su hombro, sin siquiera intentar sonreír esta vez. Blaine lo miró, un poco sorprendido, pero lo dejó pasar mientras duró. Puso su fuerte brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, no muy seguro si estaba tratando de absorber el calor o compartirlo con él. En contra de sí, Kurt giró su cabeza desde el hombro de Blaine y dejó escapar un suspiró tembloroso, Blaine colocó su mano libre en la de Kurt.

"… se hará más fácil," finalmente murmuró.

Una pausa. "… ¿Cuándo?..." Kurt suspiró sin moverse, apretando un poco más su mano.

"Cuando así sea…" Blaine suspiró. Mirando a Kurt otra vez. Siempre tan cerca de esos atractivos labios que lo habían hipnotizado aquella tarde en las escaleras de Dalton. Y justo entonces, se giró antes de hacer algo lamentable.

Quería poder decirle todo, pero aunque pensara en ello todos los días, simplemente no habían palabras que pudieran explicar cómo se sentía. Incluso el mismo no podía entender como un chico, en solo un día, pudo ganarse toda su atención sin saber que lo hacía.

Y con todo lo sucedido, ahora solo podría herir a Kurt; estaba seguro que Kurt no necesitaba esta nueva complicación. En su estado actual, cualquier movimiento sería como tomar ventaja.

Y nunca se perdonaría si terminaba siendo solo un problema más para Kurt,

_Por ahora… te protegeré. De todo… Incluso de mí._

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt. "cuando confíes en ti mismo para levantarte otra vez."

Kurt lo miró. La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió. "Eres una persona maravillosa, Kurt, al haber aguantado por tanto tiempo." Se giró y miró la masa de fotografías en su pizarra. "… yo no dure tanto tiempo."

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt se puso de pie, mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido preocupado.

Pero Blaine lo miro con la misma expresión cálida. "Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Kurt… coraje también significa creer en que puedes levantarte y convertirte en quien quieres ser otra vez, cuando todo parece derrumbarse."

Tomó las manos de Kurt. "Aunque esta vez… yo estoy contigo. Como te dije antes, yo te cubro. ¿Está bien?"

Kurt miró sus manos, y luego a Blaine con una sonrisa. Sentía como sus ojos picaban de lágrimas pero su orgullo se negó a dejarlas caer, así que parpadeo para alejarlas. Rio ante la bruma de sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, está bien."

Blaine se rio y le sonrió. "Mantente ahí."

Kurt solo rio, secándose sus ojos y asintió.

* * *

"Esto es como algo sacado de una película de Julia Roberts," Wes gruño, girando los ojos ante el humor de la sala, habiendo visto toda la escena.

David sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a los dos en la habitación de Blaine, "Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo. Pero son asquerosamente adorables."

"Blaine se ve feliz," Evan sonrió, y Ethan añadió, "lo cual es mejor que observarlo mirar su Blackberry esperando un texto de su linda linda ninfa."

"¿Es oficialmente su linda linda ninfa?" David preguntó.

"No todavía, es cosa de mirar lo inquietos que están el uno con el otro. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que si Blaine tuviera algo oficial con alguien, bueno…" Wes giró los ojos. "No estaría luchando tanto." Hizo un gesto a los chicos conversando dentro de la habitación.

"¿Puede cantar?" preguntó Ethan curiosamente. "Mencionaste que estaba en el Glee club de McKinley."

"La única cinta de McKinley que tenemos tiene una pequeña chica con una gran voz al frente," Evan comentó. "Y la ninfa de Blaine hacia los coros."

"Bueno Blaine insiste en que puede cantar – No sé cómo lo sabe si Kurt dijo que nunca lo ha escuchado," David se encogió de hombros.

"Lo descubriremos pronto," Wes asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras mantenía la mirada en la pareja en el sillón. "Tendrá que cantar para Harvey y Medel. Ellos decidirán."

"Lo hará bien," los gemelos dijeron a coro.

"¿Y cómo saben eso?" David levantó una ceja.

Evan - ¿o era Ethan? – sonrió mientras estudiaba la gran sonrisa de Kurt mientras miraba a Blaine. "Lo presiento."

* * *

_En el próximo episodio: Mudarse es doloroso mientras los chicos intentan hacer a Kurt sentirse como en casa. Dalton tiene una política ante bullying, pero tiene sus propias rivalidades; y Windsor, Stuart y Hanover están a punto de tener su primer gran evento. Kurt tiene sus propios problemas mientras intenta impresionar al instructor de coro Greg Harvey y la músico Sylvia Medel. Entre estudios, Warblers, y tratando irremediablemente de no distraerse por Blaine, Kurt empieza a aprender a cómo lidiar con la vida en Dalton._


	2. Episodio 2: Warbling

**Episodio 2: Warbling**

* * *

_Soy Kurt. Y está es la Academia de Dalton._

_Como debes saber, acabo de transferirme aquí a fin de evadir algunas… dificultades en McKinley. No me mal interpreten: Amaba el club Glee en McKinley – pero la verdad es que, las cosas fueron muy lejos y ahora… estoy aquí. Soy oficialmente un estudiante de Dalton._

_Blaine, David, y Wes están ayudándome a acostumbrarme, pero después de conocer a los gemelos y ver Windsor, me estoy empezando a sentir un poco… preocupado. Y por cómo se ven las cosas, es solo el comienzo._

_Solo espero saber en que acabo de meterme._

* * *

Blaine, miraba el libro que acababa de sacar de la estantería, giró en la esquina y chocó con una figura que estaba esperando la oportunidad para atraparlo en privado. Levantó la vista sorprendido, pero luego solo giró los ojos. "¡Dwight! Te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de acechar en los estantes."

"Blaine," susurró el chico flaco y alto. Era tan pálido que era casi traslucido, el único color que tenía estaba en sus labios (rojos a causa de morderlos tanto de nervios), y su oscuro pelo negro contrastaba poderosamente contra su palidez. Estaba abrazando un gran libro con un pentagrama en la portada. "¡Necesito hablar contigo!"

"Pensé que ya no estabas permitido en la biblioteca," Blaine pestañeo. Pensó que si alguien lanza sal a los estantes sería un incidente que el personal de la biblioteca no pasaría por alto.

Dwight hizo un gesto de poca importancia, irritado. "Como sea, necesito mi material de investigación. Estoy _así_ de cerca de exorcizar la torre de la iglesia de una vez por todas."

"Mira, Dwight, aun con lo intrigante que eso suena…" Blaine giró los ojos y le echo una mirada a la bibliotecaria quien se estaba empezando a preguntar de donde venía ese ruido, "…necesito volver a mi tarea de geografía."

"Necesito hablar contigo del chico nuevo."

"¿Kurt?" Blaine lo miró mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su mesa. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Se mudará a Windsor, ¿cierto?" ¿Por qué no me consultaste primero? ¿Qué pasa si hay algo maligno en las habitaciones vacías? ¿Te acuerdas cuando Reed entró a un armario en una habitación vacía y salió corriendo y gritando?"

"Primero, Reed tiene la tendencia a ser exagerado con todo ya que tiende a ponerse en peligro," Blaine respondió calmadamente, anotando con gran detalle las zonas tropicales como se detallaban en el libro. "Y dos, Reed no entró al armario – entró en uno de los baños para sacar unos productos de limpieza, se tropezó, y la cortina del baño cayó sobre él. Por supuesto que salió corriendo y gritando."

"Sigo convencido que fue un poltergeist," Dwight refunfuño.

"Eso no me explica _porque_ querías hablar conmigo de Kurt."

"Es extraño…" Dwight dijo finalmente. "Es preocupante. Podría ser peligroso. Casi sospechoso."

Blaine le honró toda su atención ahora, sin embargo le levantó una ceja. "De verdad. ¿Cómo? ¿Lo viste emitiendo un aura magenta brillante?"

Dwight se inquietó, arañando la esquina de su libro con sus largas uñas. "…no, él parece estar terriblemente triste."

Blaine finalmente dejó de lado el libro. "¿Qué quieres decir con triste?"

"Está bien, no completamente triste. Más bien… perdido." Dwight tomo una pausa, luego levantó la vista con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de terror. "No esta poseído, ¿cierto? ¡No necesitamos más espíritus errantes en los pasillos!"

Blaine no le tomó importancia a la acusación, lucía más bien irritado, convocando a su paciencia sobre humana. "¿Qué te hace decir que está perdido?"

"Estaba en la clase de Ecología y Estudios Ambientales. Estaba mirando las motas de polvo flotar. No le estaba prestando atención al señor Newman. ¡Solo un suicida no le prestaría atención al señor Newman cuando estaba resumiendo lo que cubrirá el examen!"

"¡Chicos!"

Los dos saltaron cuando la bibliotecaria se materializó frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación. "¡Si van a _seguir_ así, tendrán que salir afuera y dejar de molestar a los otros estudiantes!"

Blaine decidió no decirle que ellos eran los únicos dos estudiantes en la biblioteca que no estaban dormidos en sus cubículos. "Lo sentimos, señora Abernathy."

"Y señor Houston, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Y con ese libro otra vez!"

Con los ojos muy abiertos Dwight huyó inmediatamente como un antílope, su chaqueta abierta flotaba como una capa aun llevando el libro con él. Blaine levantó su propio bolso y se marchó a un ritmo menos apresurado, sacando su BlackBerry. Se necesitaba una mini reunión de emergencia.

* * *

"Blaine, ha estado aquí_ un día_," David le dijo, casi exasperado bebiendo un café negro. "Es natural que este… confundido."

"Y después de haber sido asaltado por estos dos…" Wes señalo con el pulgar a los gemelos, quienes estaban sentados en la misma mesa. Pretendieron como si Wes los hubiera herido a muerte con esa acusación. "¿Y por qué? Oh ¿_Por qué_ escuchas a Dwight? Ese chico acarrea una botella con agua bendita a _donde quiera_ que va solo 'por si acaso'."

"Pero Dwight es observador," Blaine protestó. "porque hasta que no esté hospedado _puede_ revocar la transferencia, así que no quiero que Kurt dude en mudarse después de 24 horas."

"Él va a estar así hoy y mañana hasta que se acostumbre," dijo David con sensatez, sacando algunas servilletas para limpiar su lado de la mesa.

"Cuando tú te transferiste-"

"¡Shh!" sonrojado Blaine casi le tiró su café, al no querer abordar ese tema.

Wes le dio un manotazo a David. "Considere un momento decisivo cuando finalmente hablaste. Solo para enterarme que estabas enamorado de Tom Felton." Suspiro profundamente, exagerando, como un veterano de guerra recordando el pasado. "Fue como abrir una_ represa_, no podíamos hacerte parar…"

Los gemelos estaban ahogados en sus frappes ahora, riéndose tanto que apenas eran coherentes, aferrándose el uno en el otro para no caerse. Blaine miró con toda la fuerza que pudo en su estado actual de emociones (ansiedad, vergüenza, y con el impulso de decapitar a sus supuestos 'amigos') y dijo, "Debemos hacer algo para al menos hacerlo sentir mejor."

"Tenemos un par de juegos…" Wes empezó, siguiéndole la corriente al enamorado cantante principal. "Podemos sacar el Rock Band otra vez."

"No tenemos permitido jugar Rock Band en la sala común," David le recordó. "¿Recuerdan el incidente con el trapeador y el pato del señor Tamerlane?" Todos en la mesa hicieron una mueca.

"¿Qué tal paintball?" dijeron en coro los gemelos.

"No. También está prohibido en los interiores. Charlie ni siquiera sale aun del hospital."

"¿Le horneamos un pastel?"

"El techo de la cocina sigue carbonizado."

"Debe haber _algo_ que podemos hacer sin causar daños a la propiedad," Blaine se quejó, estos son los momentos en que desearía vivir en un dormitorio más tranquilo.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, pensando en que podían hacer por Kurt o que harían ahora que sus pasatiempos han sido prohibidos uno a uno. Ese fue el momento cuando los gemelos se pusieron de pie, como si una ampolleta se les hubiera encendido al mismo tiempo. Ambos pestañearon y asintieron. Luego miraron a Blaine.

"Tenemos una idea," dijo Ethan.

Evan asintió. "Pero tenemos que empezar ahora, si queremos llegar a tiempo para la reunión con los Warblers."

* * *

Kurt había recibido un mensaje de uno de los estudiantes diciéndole que el señor Greg Harvey y la señora Sylvia Medel necesitaban su presencia en el segundo salón de música más temprano así podían conocerlo formalmente por primera vez. Se le secó la garganta, reconocía esos nombres como el director de coro y la profesora de música encargada de los Warblers, y que el segundo salón era también el semi-oficial salón de los Warblers.

Y como si eso fuera poco, un mensaje apareció en su IPhone durante el último periodo.

_Kurt, algo importante ocurrió en los dormitorios. Pero definitivamente estaré en la reunión de los Warblers contigo. Nos vemos ahí_. -Blaine

Esto dejó a Kurt de pie fuera de la sala sintiéndose bastante ansioso mirando su teléfono como si pudiera trasmitirle de alguna manera la necesidad de que Blaine aparezca lo más rápido posible. Nunca había estado tan nervioso o ansioso por esta clase de cosas (estaba seguro que podía con facilidad hacer sacar a su diva interna y mostrársela a los chicos si tenía que hacerlo) pero había visto a los Warblers actuar y lucían como un grupo sólido y unido que funcionaba a la perfección el uno con el otro.

Y con las Seccionales en menos de una semana, si no se las arreglaba para probarse a sí mismo capaz de adaptarse a su estilo, podrían pensar que no está del todo listo. El estilo de ellos era definitivamente diferente del de Nuevas Direcciones.

¿Y si ni siquiera podía estar en el club Glee…?

Miró alrededor de los largos e imponentes pasillos y suspiró. Podía sentirse fuera de lugar en Lima, pero también tenía que encajar aquí. No por primera vez sintió la dolorosa punzada de duda, y luego culpa. Todos creían en él, y aun así aquí estaba, abatido. Ridículo. Esto era completamente anti fabuloso.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, y lo sacó para ver que era una llamada.

De Rachel Berry.

Bueno eso era una… sorpresa.

Kurt miró alrededor y se metió en el pasillo más cerca que daba a los jardines. Contesto la llamada, levantando el teléfono a su oído, sin saber realmente que esperar.

"¿Rachel?"

"A-hem," Rachel se aclaró la garganta, que parecía venir distante. Cuando habló, no le estaba hablando a él. La escucho decir, "Está bien ¡Está escuchando! ¡Todos, parezcan animados! ¡Vamos!"

Era el mismo tono imperioso de siempre, y oyó el sonido de un murmullo en el fondo –"No puede vernos, Rachel…" –de uno de los chicos, y risas de las chicas mientras se escuchaba el arrastre de pies. El corazón de Kurt saltó a su garganta. La llamada estaba en altavoz y todo el Glee club de McKinley estaba ahí.

"¡Kurt!" Rachel gritó desde donde estaba de pie, sonando inmensamente satisfecha de sí misma, "Yo-" Finn tosió, y Rachel hizo un sonido impaciente, "Quiero decir- tenemos algo para ti."

"¿Qué?" Kurt casi rio, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Esperamos que te guste!" Tina dijo alegre, y podía oírla sonreír por su voz.

Apenas podía creer esto. "Chicos ¿Qué están-?"

La música empezó, lenta y gentil. Kurt escuchó, sonriéndole al teléfono. El destello de reconocimiento llego cuando empezó el acorde, y el club Glee empezó a cantar.

_I've heard it said (He escuchado decir)_

_That people come into our lives for a reason (que la gente viene a nuestras vidas por una razón)_

_Bringing something we must learn (Trayendo cosas que debemos aprender)_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow (Y somos atraídos a quienes nos ayudan a crecer)_

_If we let them, and we help them in return (Si los dejamos, y los ayudamos a cambio)_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true (Bueno, no creo que sea verdad)_

_But I know I'm who I am today (Pero se quién soy hoy)_

_Because I knew you… (Porque te conocí)_

Estaban cantando una versión modificada de For Good de Wicked. Podía oír la poderosa voz de Rachel sobre los demás, tomando el control, la ardiente voz de Mercedes, el tono puro de Tina, Quinn, Santana y Brittany levantando sus voces. Cada chica tenía una línea, y para su sorpresa lo chicos hacían los coros con las notas de Artie haciendo una clara distinción.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun (Como un cometa sacado de orbita a medida que pasa un sol) _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the Wood (Como un arroyo que se encuentra con una piedra a medio camino del bosque)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? (¿Quién dice si he cambiado para mejor?)_

_But because I knew you (Pero porque te conocí)_

_I have been changed for good… (He cambiado para bien…)_

Así de sencillo, Kurt podía verse de pie junto al piano de la sala del club de McKinley, observando mientras sus amigos frente a él, cantándole. Podía prácticamente verlos sonreírle con cariño, sus voces envolviéndolo con un solo mensaje.

Sin importar todo lo pasado, Kurt y el club Glee han cambiado para bien, y con sus manos apretadas, estarán juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro, de una u otra manera. Dejar no quiere decir olvidar, y no significa una real separación. Aun se tienen el uno al otro.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness (Y solo para aclarar las cosas, pido perdón)_

_For the things I've done you blame me for (Por las cosas que he hecho, por las que me culpas)_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share (Pero entonces creo que hay culpa que compartir)_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore… (Y nada de eso parece importar ahora…)_

Kurt no supo cuando empezó a llorar, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas tanto que tuvo que luchar para secarlas. Asaltado por un centenar de recuerdos de cada momento en el club Glee – a través de los días frustrantes, a través de los días brillantes en que era ignorado en medio del patio, y luego aplaudido en el escenario- Kurt se aferró a eso en ese momento.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? (¿Quién puede decir que he cambiado para mejor?) _

_I do believe I have been changed for the better (Yo creo que he cambiado para mejor)_

_And because I knew you... (Y porque te conocí…)_

_Because I knew you... (Porque te conocí…)_

_Because I knew you... (Porque te conocí…)_

_I have been changed for good... (He cambiado para bien…)_

Cuando la canción se desvaneció, con Rachel y Mercedes sosteniendo las últimas notas para hacerlas desaparecer y los acordes silenciar, Kurt apenas podía hablar, sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar.

"Uh, ¿Sigues ahí, Kurt?" escucho decir a Sam después de casi un minuto de silencio.

Kurt levantó la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo que estaba seguro que podían oír (porque las chicas hicieron una exclamación de desaliento), y finalmente se las arregló para reír y así calmar las preocupaciones. "Chicos - _¿Qué fue eso_?- ¿Hicieron que el señor Schue deje de lado Journey?"

Había risas al otro lado, sonando aliviados "Armamos esto hoy… a espaldas del señor Schue dado que quiere que nos enfoquemos completamente en las Seccionales," Finn admitió, sonando avergonzado. "Fue una cosa repentina."

"¿De quién fue la idea?" Kurt demandó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Mercedes?"

"En realidad fue de todos," Mercedes dijo, riendo un poco. "Queríamos hacer algo para ti, pero Rachel quiso que usáramos Wicked – porque no aceptarías nada más. Queríamos que supieras que estamos aquí para ti, Kurt." Una pausa. "¡Oh, y no se te ocurra frenarte para las Seccionales! No queremos que te contengas- Dale con todo."

"Oh, lo haré," Kurt se pavoneo un poco, sonriendo. "Cuando me una a ellos oficialmente pueden esperar ser arrollados. Por favor, estarán llorando en el camino de vuelta a McKinley." Hubo una burla de una solista femenina, sonando divertida. Hubo una pausa, luego Puck dijo en voz baja en un tono de culpa, "Hey Kurt. Si uno de los chicos te da problemas, me dirás ¿ok? No sé de eso de la política anti bullying o como sea, pero no van a meterse contigo, ¿entendiste?"

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo Sam, también Mike y Artie intervinieron positivamente.

"No te vas a retractar ahora," Rachel declaró amenazante. "No te atrevas. Esperamos verte en el otro lado. Y…" Su tono se suavizo un poco, "Estamos orgulloso de ti. Quiero decir, te masacraremos, por supuesto, pero estamos orgullosos de ti."

Kurt sonrió. Recordó cuando Rachel le pidió hacer un dueto con ella, y se sentía tan grande en aquella época, fue como una manera de decir que iban a estar bien. Se dio cuenta que si Rachel Berry había hecho todo esto, no tenía que defraudarlos.

"Desearía poder cantarles algo en respuesta," Kurt admitió. "Ahora mismo apenas puedo pensar en un canción."

"¡Vamos, por supuesto que puedes!" exclamó Tina. "¡Algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!"

"Como el feliz cumpleaños…" Britanny dijo suavemente. Escucho murmurarle a alguien, posiblemente a Santana, "Estamos haciendo esto porque es el cumpleaños de Kurt ¿cierto?" Y solo recibió un suspiro en respuesta.

"Uh, algo que siempre quisiste cantar antes y no pudiste," Artie sugirió, posiblemente después de una mirada de reojo a su novia.

Pero Kurt solo podía pensar en una. Miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba solo, y sonrío. "Está bien."

Y lo hizo.

* * *

"… y Blaine dijo que sería una buena adición," dijo la alta y hermosa mujer en una blusa blanca contrastada por una larga falda que rodeaba sus tobillos cuando caminaba, sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo. Llevaba un fajo de partituras, y su rubio cabello llevaba una melena muy bien formada, y usaba lentes plateados. "McKinley ganó las seccionales el año pasado y fue a las regionales."

"hm…" el alto hombre que iba con ella, luciendo un traje de tres piezas y usando unos lentes con montura negra, miró el archivo de estudiantes que llevaba en las manos. Se rascó la cabeza por un momento, un lápiz entre sus dedos, y dijo, "Parece ser prometedor… si es de otro club Glee, entonces su repertorio debe ser extenso, pero eso lo veremos. ¿Los otros chicos tiene opinión, Sylvia?"

Sylvia Medel se encogió de hombros suavemente. "Todos parecen curiosos. No saben mucho sobre él. Aunque tengo entendido gracias a Todd que se quedará en Windsor."

"Ah…" Gregory Harvey ahora sonreía casi cariñosamente, con cálidos ojos de entendimiento. "Otro chico Windsor. Si traemos a este chico los de Stuart van a protestar por favoritismo." Y se detuvo abruptamente, levantando la vista.

"No lo harán si se lo gana con razón," Sylvia dijo con sensatez, mirando sus partituras. "Sinceramente no tengo idea que rango será el chico, la cinta del año pasado es solo - ¿Qué? Greg, ¿Qué pasa?" Se detuvo cuando el hombre mayor empezó urgentemente a intentar callarla.

"Shh…" Greg se detuvo en la esquina donde se unían dos pasillos, escuchando atentamente. El pasillo donde estaban era donde se encontraba la sala de los Warblers y por un momento Sylvia creyó que alguien estaba tocando música dentro. Pero mientras escuchaba se dio cuenta que lo que estaba oyendo venía de la sala contigua donde se encontraban los arcos abiertos.

Y era una voz que nunca habían escuchado en Dalton antes.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange (No será fácil, tu pensaras que es extraño)_

_When I try to explain how I feel (Cuando intento explicar cómo me siento)_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done... (Que aun necesite tu amor después de lo que he hecho)_

Los dos profesores de música se miraron sorprendidos y se asomaron al salón. Un chico de constitución delgada estaba de pie ahí, con un teléfono en su oído, sus ojos azules miraban al abierto cielo del jardín, y la voz. ¡Esa imposible voz! – venia de él.

Estaba cantando la canción de Evita al teléfono.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change… (Tuve que dejar que sucediera, Tenía que cambiar…)_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel… (No podía seguir mi vida pobre…)_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun… (Mirando por la ventana, lejos del sol…)_

Sylvia se quedó mirando fascinada, preguntándose vagamente si era una de las apariciones de las que tanto hablaba Dwight Houston. Greg miró los expedientes de los alumnos en sus manos, y luego al chico. Inmediatamente, comenzó a sonreír y entro.

* * *

"¿Eres tu Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt casi salto, abruptamente detenido en medio de una línea de la canción, volviéndose a la repentina profunda voz llamando su nombre. Un profesor estaba de pie ahí, sonriendo amablemente de una manera imponente.

_"¿Kurt?"_ preguntó Mercedes desde el otro lado del teléfono, preocupada. "_¿Qué sucede?_"

Nervioso, Kurt tartamudeo al profesor, "Si – soy – yo soy Kurt Hummel."

"_Kurt, ¿con quién hablas?_" demando la voz de Rachel desde el teléfono.

El profesor le tendió la mano para mostrarle a Kurt que todo estaba bien. Sus movimientos eran calmados y controlados. Dijo claramente, para el beneficio de los que estaban escuchando, "Señor Hummel, creo que la canción sonaría mucho mejor con un acompañamiento musical… ¿Se nos uniría a mí y a la señora Medel en el salón?, ella podría tocar el piano para usted." Sugirió al teléfono. "Estoy seguro que quien sea que este escuchando lo disfrutara mucho más."

Kurt estaba sorprendido por la reacción inesperada. Miró su teléfono y volvió a sonreírle al profesor. De pie un poco más lejos se encontraba una elegante mujer en un vestido – la falda debe ser Valentino, dijo la zona de moda de su cerebro – y también estaba ella sonriendo.

"_Di que sí, Kurt_," Brittany añadió esperanzada, probablemente sin ser capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kurt trago saliva y asintió. "C-Claro… denme un segundo…"

* * *

"¡Oh, no puedo esperar a ver el rostro en su cara cuando lo vea!" exclamo David mientras él y los otros Warblers venían corriendo por el corredor, camino al salón.

"Esto debe ser un record, incluso para nosotros."

"No hay nada que un Windsor no pueda hacer por uno de los suyos," sonrió Wes corriendo a su lado. "Bueno, incluso uno que pronto lo será. Pero el crédito es para…" miró a los gemelos. "No tenía idea que teníamos todas esas cosas en Windsor."

"No eran exactamente de nosotros…" sonrió Ethan. "Deben estar ahí desde el año pasado…"

"O el anterior…" Evan pensó.

"O puede ser muy antigua," Ethan se encogió de hombros.

"¡Pero son hermosas antigüedades!"

"Definitivamente."

"Si Dwight escucha que sacaron cosas del 'embrujado' ático, los mutilara y exorcizará," Blaine contestó, "y no quiero imaginar en qué orden lo haría."

"Hey mira." David detuvo a los chicos, señalando el salón. "¿Qué es eso?"

Había una pequeña multitud de Warblers alrededor de la puerta del salón, sin entrar. Estaban todos apretados en las puertas ligeramente abiertas, escuchando intensamente y tratando de no hacer ruido. Apenas se dieron cuenta de los otros Warblers acercándose.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Blaine pregunto mientras se acercaba. Al unísono todos los chicos lo hicieron callar levantando sus manos en un gesto de "_¡Cállate!_".

"¿Qué sucede?" Wes susurro, mirando incrédulo.

"Shh…" dijo Evan, levantando la vista.

"Escuchen…" Ethan, siendo el más alto, era capaz de ver entre la puerta.

_So I chose freedom… (Así que elegí libertad…)_

_Running around, trying everything new (Corriendo, probando todo de nuevo) _

_But nothing impressed me at all… (Pero nada me impresiono…)_

_I never expected it to… (Tampoco lo esperaba…)_

La música venia del salón, el sonido de un acompañamiento musical de una canción que nunca imaginaron tocar en un coro de chicos, ya que nadie hubiera sido capaz de cantarla. Y aún así mientras la música crecía, una voz se elevaba en la habitación, llenándola con altas notas que se filtraban en la puerta, haciendo que todos queden paralizados.

_Don't cry for me Argentina… (No llores por mí Argentina…)_

_The truth is I never left you (La verdad es que nunca te deje)_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence (A través de mis días salvajes, de mi loca existencia)_

_I kept my promise… (Mantengo mi promesa…)_

_Don't keep your distance… (Sin mantener la distancia)_

"¿Quién _demonios_ es eso?" siseó Wes, mirando.

"No lo sabemos," murmuró otro de los Warblers. "Cuando llegamos, Harvey y Medel ya estaban con él."

"¿Hay un chico ahí?" David dijo, espantado.

"Mm…" Evan, estaba de puntillas, y estuvo de acuerdo al mirar a la habitación. "Si, le veo la chaqueta."

_They are illusions… (Son ilusiones…)_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be (No son soluciones que prometieron) _

_The answer was here all the time (La respuesta estuvo aquí todo el tiempo) _

_I love you and hope you love me (Te amo y espero que me ames)_

_Don't cry for me Argentina… (No llores por mí Argentina…)_

Mientras la música y la voz crecían, Blaine levanto la vista en reconocimiento, sus ojos crecieron y se apoyó en la puerta como si le hubieran disparado. "Whoa, ¿creo – es?"

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" siseó Ethan, saltando con emoción. "¡Es Alicia! ¡Alicia está cantando!"

"¿Creí que dijiste que era un chico? ¿Quién demonios es Alicia?" preguntó otro Warblers.

"No- no es Alicia," espetó Blaine, abriéndose paso a través de los demás para tener una mejor vista. "¡Kurt! ¡Kurt Hummel está cantando!"

"¡No puede ser! ¿El chico nuevo?" los chicos se acorralaron más a la puerta, el peso hizo que se abriera aún más.

Greg, desde donde estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, estaba divertido observando como la puerta crujía a causa del peso de los chicos, se acercó a la multitud y dijo calmadamente. "¿Les gustaría entrar?"

Los Warblers miraron sorprendidos al director del coro, quien les sonreía. Avergonzados el grupo se enderezó, sacudiendo sus chaquetas fingiendo compostura. Cuidadosamente abrieron la puerta, entraron y empujándose los unos a los otros.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Sylvia tocaba el piano, sin ser capaz de sacar la sonrisa de su cara mientras Kurt de espalda a los chicos seguía cantando. Lucia feliz de recibir el obvio elogio no dicho de Medel, así que cantaba con todo lo que tenía, sin percatarse del público a sus espaldas. Encima del piano se encontraba su IPhone.

Cuando la canción empezó a desvanecerse, un estallido de aplausos vino desde el IPhone.

_"¡Bien hecho, Kurt! ¡Si! ¡Ese es nuestro chico!_" gritos y silbidos acompañaban los aplausos de McKinley.

Kurt rio con alivio y pura alegría, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así ante un gran giro en los acontecimientos. Sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera posicionado en su pecho. Cogió el teléfono y le sonrió. "… gracias chicos. No se preocupen, desde aquí puedo solo."

Una mezcla de felicidad y confusión vino desde el teléfono. "_¡Lo hiciste maravilloso! ¡Fue…oh, chicos, el señor Schuester viene! - ¡demonios! ¡Rápido, guárdalo! - ¡Kurt estuviste genial! - ¡Puck, vamos! - ¡Apúrense! - ¡Te amamos Kurt! ¡Nos vemos en las seccionales! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós, Kurt!_"

"Adiós," Kurt rio, colgando. Mientras lo hacía, dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Y el salón lleno de Warblers estalló en aplausos y vítores.

Kurt se giró con los ojos muy abiertos para ver a los Warblers sonriendo y aplaudiendo. "¡Si!" David gritó, sonriendo. "¡Eso fue genial!"

"¡No _puedo_ creer que seas tú!" Wes dijo, aplaudiendo mientras sacudía la cabeza incrédulo. Los gemelos también aplaudían, los Warblers recién llegados quienes solo habían alcanzado a escuchar la última parte de la canción también aplaudían.

Kurt los miró, sorprendido y encantado. Sus ojos se centraron en los cálidos de Blaine, y le sonreía mientras Blaine hacia lo mismo hacia él, aplaudiendo mientras lo miraba como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que Kurt se ganaría fácilmente a todos los Warblers.

Sobre el estruendo, Greg levantó su voz para llamar la atención. "Está bien, está bien…" le estaba sonriendo a los chicos. "Cálmense, cálmense…"

"Debo decir, que eso fue refrescante," Sylvia dijo, sacudiendo la mano de Kurt con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se acercaban, tomando sus lugares en los sillones y divanes. "No ha habido muchos contratenores en la historia de los Warblers, señor Hummel – el último fue hace unos veinte años atrás. Ya había dejado de soñar con toparme con uno, mucho menos uno con una voz como la tuya."

"Es-espere…" Kurt miro a Greg y de vuelta a ella. "Quiere decir… ¿esta fue mi audición?"

"Nos_ encantaría_ escuchar otra, si esa no lo era" bromeo un chico desde el fondo, acompañados de risas de acuerdo en la mayoría del grupo.

"No creo que haya necesidad de eso…" Greg sonrió al grupo mientras veía que Kurt los miraba asombrado a su lado. "Claramente han escuchado la capacidad de Kurt…"

"Chico, ¡lo hicimos!" dijo otro chico – los gritos siguieron, calmados con la mano en alto del profesor. Greg continúo, "Cálmense, cálmense, esto es serio ahora." Pero sus ojos brillaban.

"Tenemos que votar. Todos los que estén a favor de que Kurt se una a nosotros, levanten una mano."

Un tumulto de manos – los gemelos levantaron las dos – se elevaron. Sylvia rio. "Y según votación del grupo…" ella miró a Kurt y sonrió. "Bienvenido a los Warblers señor Hummel."

Y en una ola de vítores los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos hacia Kurt, dándole palmadas sobre los hombros antes de colocar todas sus chaquetas sobre él, como una tradición no oficial. Kurt, riendo más fuerte de lo que había hecho en semanas, apenas podía estar de pie, por el peso de la atención como por el peso de la ropa sobre él.

Una mano tomo la suya, el levanto la vista para ver los ojos de Blaine otra vez.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kurt respondió alegre. "No tienes idea."

* * *

"Es una pena que no puedas tener un solo en las seccionales," David dijo, luciendo un poco decepcionado mientras los chicos volvían a Windsor. "Pero cuando Harvey elige una canción, la deja grabada en piedra."

"No me importa, de verdad," Kurt suspiró, sonriendo mientras agarraba la correa de su bolso. "Quiero decir, las seccionales son en una semana. Será un milagro si me aprendo cómo hacer para sincronizar perfectamente con ustedes."

"Si, teme a Harvey," Wes sonrió.

"Aunque parece agradable," Kurt dijo.

"Claro que lo es," Wes estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero ha llevado a coros a las Nacionales por años con razón. Dalton lo contrato para que nos enviara a las nacionales también."

"Pero definitivamente estará pensando en darte algo de protagonismo," dijo Blaine asintiendo. "Quiero decir… nunca hemos tenido un contratenor. Las posibilidades son infinitas."

"Claro Blaine," rio Wes. "Para ti lo son. Si Kurt sobresalta, es más probable que contigo termine cantando." Le dedico una mirada que decía que sabe que _le gusta esa idea._

Blaine le dedico una mirada que decía_ 'te odio'_ antes de mirar a Kurt con una sonrisa. "Entonces Kurt - ¿definitivamente entras a Windsor, cierto?"

Desconcertado, Kurt asintió. "Si. Eso le dije a Howard y lo haré. Además, todos aquí – necesitan alguien que mantenga un ojo sobre ustedes." Luego suspiró.

"Traer todo mi armario a Dalton va a ser como cuando atlas acarreaba el globo terráqueo. Supongo que podre dejar un par de cosas… pero no puedo soportar la idea de dejar a papa, Carole y Finn con mis cosas. Probablemente no sabrán cuales son para lavar en seco."

Blaine lo miraba mientras estaba de acuerdo. Pero entonces levanto la vista y dijo. "Hey antes de irte, ven a Windsor un momento. A elegir la habitación que quieres."

"¿Ahora?" Kurt pestañeo.

"No hay mejor momento que el presente," David sonrió y tomo la mano de Kurt antes de que Blaine tuviera la posibilidad. Llevo al nuevo estudiando a Windsor, corriendo, dejando a un Blaine un poco escandalizado que lo siguiera, Wes se reía mientras los seguía.

"¿Qué es?" David se reía mientras recogía un paquete del suelo. Lo miró y chasqueó la lengua. "Ugh. Es esta época del año otra vez." Se la pasó a Blaine quien solo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Blaine.

"Ah – es el Festival de Música de Otoño," Blaine explicó. "Un evento escolar, como un show de talentos. Como la mayoría de los eventos en la escuela. Las casas envían a sus mejores. Si un estudiante no residente gana, el estudiante gana feriados extras y esas cosas. Si es un residente su casa gana privilegios especiales, como horas extras en el toque de queda o viajes fuera del campo, esas cosas."

"Oh…" Kurt pestañeo, mirando el sobre. "No se ven muy felices."

"Es un Festival Musical. Todas las casas enviaran a sus Warblers," David hizo una mueca. "Añadir trabajo a las prácticas de los Warblers donde el grupo completo se presenta para toda la escuela, es mucho trabajo. Es por eso que esperamos los exámenes y fechas finales antes de las vacaciones de navidad."

"Supongo que ser una estrella de rock tiene sus desventajas," Kurt le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa a Blaine. Eso le valió un golpe juguetón en el brazo y el brazo de Blaine alrededor de sus hombros otra vez mientras se encaminaban a la sala común.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar eso mientras entraban cuando los gemelos se materializaron en frente de él, mostrando sus sonrisas Cheshire otra vez.

"¡Hola Alicia!" dijeron a coro. "Felicitaciones por convertirte en un Warblers."

"Uh, ¿gracias?" Kurt los miraba sospechoso – no confiaba en esas sonrisas, y el hecho de que Blaine, Wes y David tenían las mismas.

"Tenemos algo que mostrarte," dijo Evan.

"Y estamos casi seguros que te gustará," dijo Ethan.

"No tengo pistolas con dardos, solo para que sepan." Kurt dijo.

Los gemelos se rieron. "No, no," dijo Evan. "No es nada de eso. Ven con nosotros."

"Vamos," Wes tomo el codo de Kurt y siguió a los chicos rubios escaleras arriba. Con el brazo de Blaine apretado sobre sus hombros, Kurt los siguió.

Los dormitorios lucían sorprendentemente vacíos para ser ese momento del día, Kurt se preguntó mientras los seguía por las escaleras hacia los pasillos donde el dormitorio de Blaine estaba. De hecho fueron al frente del dormitorio de Blaine y se detuvieron en una puerta. "¡Aquí estamos!"

"¿Tengo esta habitación?" Kurt preguntó, mirándolos.

"¿Lo colocaron frente a la mía?" Blaine se giró a sus amigos, aparentemente desconcertado ahora. Cuando habían hecho los planes, los había dejado mientras buscaba las cosas que necesitaba – no fue parte de la elección del cuarto.

"Llámalo un trato," David le susurró. "Estaremos eternamente agradecidos si dejas de intentar describir lo maravilloso que son sus ojos, gracias."

Blaine se tragó su réplica y se giró a los gemelos quienes miraban a Kurt con cariño. "Bienvenido a Windsor."

Abrieron las puertas.

Kurt entro y quedo mirando con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Toda la finesa del viejo mundo de Windsor estaba amplificada ahora por unos ricos muebles antiguos. La nueva habitación de Kurt tenía una mezcla de estilo antiguo y contemporáneo: los marcos dorados tenían imágenes de musicales y no pinturas, y el sistema de sonido que había en la habitación era claramente moderno, pero todos los muebles había sido elegidos para que no perturbaran la armonía de la edad de la habitación.

Incluso la alfombra y la cama estaban hechas de finos materiales, y Kurt nunca en su vida se había acostado en sabanas y cojines que tenían esa clase de hilos. La mesa de estudio de madera color cereza ya estaba decorada con una encantadora lámpara, al lado de una pila de revistas de moda casi tan alta como la lámpara. Los estantes ya estaban con los libros de estudio de Kurt.

Ethan siguió la mirada de Kurt y dijo, "Tuvimos que meternos en tu casillero, pero te prometemos que no tocamos nada más."

"Estas arruinando el ánimo," su gemelo lo amonesto. Miró a Kurt. "Tampoco nos dimos cuenta de la foto de Blaine con el mini collage de 'coraje'. ¿Es alguna clase de código?"

Kurt dejó caer el rostro en su mano, esperando que el piso de madera pulida pudiera abrirse y comérselo. Blaine solo sonrió y dijo, "Vamos, todos tenemos fotos de sus amigos en los casilleros. Tengo un montón de ellas a lado de mi escritorio."

"¿Por qué nunca has hecho un collage de nosotros, Blaine?" David pretendió lloriquear. Miró a Kurt. "¿Harás uno para nosotros Kurt?"

"Ya basta," Blaine les hizo una mueca antes de preguntarle a Kurt, "¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Ustedes… hicieron todo esto?" Kurt preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"Es solo algo pequeño," dijo Wes sonriendo. "Blaine dijo que habías tenido problemas antes… y creo que una manera de que te sintieras como en casa era hacerte parte de una."

Kurt los miró, luchando contra las palabras. "Yo… no sé qué decir."

"Tu expresión de sorpresa es gratitud suficiente – queremos verla otra vez," dijo Evan. Ethan empujo a Blaine hacia él y añadió. "Ahora se una buena Alicia y juega con Blaine mientras Evan y yo destruimos a David y Wes en Halo."

Blaine y Kurt chocaron y se colocaron rojos, mirándo para otro lado. Los gemelos lucían orgullosos mientras salían con Wes y David.

"¿Los vamos a dejar solos?" pregunto David.

"Tristemente no creo que nada suceda," Wes giró los ojos. "Lo más probable es que terminen en el dormitorio de Blaine viendo alguna película de Disney antes de que el caballero lleve a Alicia a casa."

David giró los ojos. Pero Wes sonrió, "Viéndolo positivamente – no tendremos que escuchar a Blaine tocar Teenage Dream una y otra vez."


	3. Episodio 3: Voces

**Episodio 3 : Voces**

* * *

El hecho de que podía sellar su vida en un par de cajas era de alguna manera depresivo. Al menos los chicos estaban con él. David y Wes estaban buscando una razón, _cualquier razón_ para abandonar la clase de química avanzada y los gemelos no necesitaban una razón mientras que Blaine había insistido en estar ahí. Finn también había insistido en ayudar – ayudando como sea a la tropa de chicos con chaquetas invadiendo la casa Hudson-Hummel – pero verlo levantar y acarrear cajas que contenían lo más 'esencial' que Kurt aparentemente necesitaba para vivir, hacia que la transición de la casa a un internado aún más extraña. Pero el hecho de que Finn le haya sonreído ayudo.

Con esa sonrisa, Kurt recordó a Nuevas Direcciones cantándole, y asintió con su cabeza a su nuevo hermanastro, como asegurándole que estaría bien.

Finn le susurró "En serio lo que dijo Puck, ¿está bien? No te olvides de hacernos saber que estás haciendo allá…" mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

"Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás ansioso de deshacerte de mí," Kurt respondió.

"¿Qué?- no, quiero decir- ¿por qué nos-?"

Kurt dejo a Finn enredado en sus palabras una vez más antes de sonreírle y decirle que estaba bromeando, y que lo verán los fines de semana. Le dio a sus padres un abrazo – Carole uno cálido y afectivo luciendo como si lo fuera a extrañar demasiado y le prometió molestarlo por consejos de moda; el abrazo de Burt fue fuerte, más sólido, como si le pidiera que le dijera que va a estar bien. Kurt asintió sin decir nada, Burt sabía que su hijo iba a estar bien. Luego lo dejó marchar.

Burt había estado observando a cada chico mientras acarreaban las cosas en el enorme auto de Wes – "Ustedes no quieren ayudar, quieren lucirse," le había dicho a los gemelos cuando sugirieron llevar las cosas de Kurt en su limosina – y se fijó en como cada uno se comportaba con su hijo.

Sus ojos se posaron más rato en Blaine y Kurt, lo cual fue porque Kurt recibió un mensaje de texto camino a Westerville de parte de Burt. _Cuídate - no dejes que ninguno de ellos haga algo divertido._

Kurt estaba confundido, pero cuando Blaine vio el mensaje sobre su hombro, entendió y solo sonrío. No necesitaba las amenazas de Burt – ya de por sí, él no tenía ninguna intención de tomar ventaja de Kurt por mucho que cada centímetro de él se lo pidiera.

Espero poder contenerse.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a Windsor, Kurt (quien tenía permitido el día para poder instalarse en Dalton antes de volver a clases) insistió en echar a toda la masa de chicos – "¡Ya perdieron mucha clase ayer, vuelvan a clases y dejen de meterse en mi armario!" "¡No podemos evitarlo –es tan –grande!" así podía tener tiempo solo.

Cuando coloco el último Dolce en el armario, dejo todo eso de lado y tomo su nuevo uniforme. Le dio a la chaqueta una gran mirada antes de suspirar. Su masa de ropa de diseñador iba a estar oficialmente consignada a la oscuridad hasta los fines de semana. Agradeció que por lo menos pudiera colocar pequeños accesorios en su ropa aun con las limitaciones de la academia.

Después de la vorágine de día anterior – las clases, aprender sobre Dalton, ver Windsor, conocer a sus desquiciados ocupantes, cantar por el teléfono a Nuevas Direcciones, hacer la audición para los Warblers y ser aceptado el mismo día, y tener su propio dormitorio Windsor – Kurt se había quedado sin emociones y sin reacciones.

No tenía idea lo que había sucedido, pero todo lo que recordaba es que una vez que había terminado de colocar las fotos de Nueva Direcciones en su propia pizarra sobre su escritorio, se había dejado caer en la cama, hundiéndose en el ridículamente suave edredón que los gemelos le habían dado, y se había quedado dormido…

…antes de despertar – con la habitación completamente oscura como la noche y fría – con una fuerte mano cubriendo su boca y otras manos en sus muñecas y tobillos. Su grito agudo fue sofocado por esas manos mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la cama hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

_Soy Kurt y esta es la Academia de Dalton._

_Y creo… que estoy siendo secuestrado._

_Si._

_…Definitivamente no vi venir esto._

* * *

Cuando fue bruscamente soltado en lo que parecía ser tierra y césped, la venda que le habían colocado en los ojos finalmente fue removida, y se encontró pestañeando y entre cerrando los ojos para poder ajustarse de la oscuridad a la luz del fuego.

Y justo como de alguna manera había esperado, una masa de chicos (en diferentes variaciones de pijamas) estaban de pie al otro lado de la fogata, con una amplia sonrisa. Todos se alegraron al ver su reacción

"¡Kurt Hummel, has sido oficialmente un chico Windsor por 24 horas!" gritó Evan demasiado despierto para la hora que era, usando un pijama de un fuerte blanco.

"¡Y porque te has mudado y ya no te arrepentiste, hemos decidido iniciarte oficialmente!" Ethan dijo alegremente, en un pijama a juego con el de su hermano.

"¿Sabes que mi madre siempre me decía que no me acostara sin cambiarme?" David dijo mirando la ropa de día que aun llevaba. "Decía que era antihigiénico."

"¿Qué demonios chicos?" Kurt finalmente exigió, su corazón aun latía fuerte en su pecho mientras los miraba e intentaba poder respirar. "¡Pensé que iba a morir!"

"Lo siento, de verdad lo sentimos…" Blaine se movió más cerca de el para intentar calmarlo. Incluso en el estado de susto de Kurt, se preguntó por qué demonios Blaine tenía que usar eso – una camiseta de algodón manga corta que le quedaba demasiado bien – y completamente enredaba sus pensamientos. "Es solo algo que le hacemos a todos los nuevos. ¿Cierto Dwight?" Blaine miró a la multitud.

Wes rio. "Dwight gritó todo el camino."

El pálido chico, más pequeño que el resto, los hizo callar con un gesto de su mano antes de volverla a colocarla aferrando una de sus tantas medallitas que colgaban de su cuello. David solo negó con la cabeza, "Estaba convencido que íbamos a quemarlo en la hoguera."

"No me extrañaría de ustedes ahora," Kurt levantó una ceja, respirando un poco más normal ahora. Se dio cuenta que la mano de Blaine había encontrado su camino hacia la de Kurt. Lo miró, Y Blaine le sonrío y le preguntó, "¿Está todo bien?"

Kurt tragó saliva y alejó la vista de los ojos fuego de Blaine y su adorable cabello despeinado. "Si, bien. ¿Qué es esta…um, iniciación?"

Los gemelos, mientras profundamente deseaban que estos dos se apuraran y se fueran a una habitación, solo dijeron, "¡Es tu fiesta de bienvenida!"

Hubo una ovación de los chicos mientras sacaban un refrigerador y un enorme saco con aperitivos de los arbustos. La fogata crepitaba mientras las latas de refrescos se abrían y las golosinas se repartían. Blaine le sonrió a Kurt. "De verdad no queríamos asustarte."

"Si, eso querían," Kurt se las arregló para sonreír.

"Está bien, quizás," Blaine sonrió, sentado a su lado. "Pero para que lo sepas, yo estaba en contra de asustarte. No estaba seguro como estaban tus nervios después de McKinley. Pero era una tradición, así que…"

"¿De Dalton o solo de Windsor?"

"Ah… solo Windsor," Blaine admitió. "Las otras cosas usualmente celebran en el día."

"¿Te hicieron esto a ti también?"

"Si, lo hicieron." Blaine se detuvo antes de darle una adorable sonrisa a Kurt. "Pero a diferencia de ti, quien relativamente conservó la dignidad, yo luche en mi dormitorio y termine causándole una contusión a David con un palo de lacrosse."

"Aun no me he vengado de eso," David replicó desde el otro lado de la fogata. Blaine se rió y añadió, "Tuvieron que encender las luces y la fiesta termino en la clínica después de eso."

"¡Blaine!" los gemelos llamaron, gesticulando, pidiéndole ir a donde ellos estaban acurrucados con Wes y otros chicos.

"El deber me llama…" Blaine giró los ojos pero le sonrió encantadoramente a Kurt, efectivamente arruinando las últimas células de su cerebro. "Volveré." Se levantó y se juntos con los demás.

Kurt lo siguió mientras se iba y lo observaba reír. Luego tuvo la abrumadora urgencia de golpearse. Estaba siendo ridículo. Claramente Blaine solo lo veía como un amigo, y con su impresionante record en ser rechazado por cada chico perfecto - ¿Finn? ¿Sam? – no estaba preparado para el rechazo de Blaine.

_La amistad estaba bien…_ Kurt intentó decirse a sí mismo. _Quiero decir, estaba bien por ahora. Claro, Finn no era gay y Sam… bueno, aun no estaba seguro con él, pero estaba con Quinn… pero Blaine era… maravilloso, y era gay y… eran muy cercanos. Y se llevaban bien… si arruinaba eso ahora._

"¡Hola Kurt!"

Levantó la vista para ver a un pequeño chico con una masa de rizos rubios sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole una coca cola dietética. El pequeño chico le sonrió, era una extraña versión de un querubín en una pintura renacentista. Kurt tomo la soda agradecido y el chico dijo con una brillante sonrisa, "Soy Reed. Vivo unas puertas más abajo que tú."

"Hey," Kurt sonrió, luego pestañeo. Miró detenidamente el atuendo de Reed. "¿…son esos… pijamas Dolce…?"

"Oh, ¿te diste cuenta?" lucia satisfecho. "Si, realmente me encantan – son cómodos y si camino usando estos pantalones, nadie se da cuenta. Y me gusta tu broche Chanel."

Señaló el cuello de Kurt. "Solía tener uno de esos, un diseño diferente, por supuesto, pero los alfileres son peligrosos y podía pinchar mi clavícula con uno, así que me conforme con unos gemelos Harry Windston – de otra forma mi uniforme parecería muy simple. Para mí. Oh, ¡Eso me recuerda!"

Sacó una caja de terciopelo, la abrió, y saco un prendedor – un escudo azul real con un rayo dorado atravesado. Se lo pegó en el cuello de Kurt. "Ahí," dijo. "Es el escudo de Windsor. Eres uno de nosotros ahora. ¿No es lindo? Lo personalizamos en De Beers."

Kurt lo miraba con la boca abierta. Reed lo miró avergonzado. "Lo siento. Es un hábito. Hablo mucho ¿cierto?"

"No, quiero decir… gracias por eso y… tu… sabes de estas cosas," Kurt dijo con una curiosa sonrisa.

"Oh, eso pasa por salir mucho con mi mama," Reed contestó. Tomó un poco de soda e hizo un pequeño ruido de dolor. "¡Ow! No puedo creerlo, me corte el labio otra vez."

"¿Estas bien?" Kurt preguntó cuándo lo vio sangrando.

"Estoy bien - siempre me pasa," Reed respondió casi con indiferencia a pesar de su evidente angustia. Se puso de pie. "Iré a ponerme algo ahí, ¡nos vemos!" Y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Blaine, quien lo vio y luego miró a los otros chicos, diciendo, "Está bien, ¿Quién le dio la lata de soda a Reed? ¡Les dije, que le dieran la caja de jugo o algo con lo que no se pudiera herir!"

Se sentó al lado de Kurt y le sonrió. "¿Por qué esa cara?"

"¡Creo que encontré a mi nuevo mejor amigo!" Kurt sonrió.

"¿Reed?" Blaine rio. "Si, vi cómo te vestías y supe que se llevarían bien. Solo… trata de mantenerlo lejos de cosas afiladas, puntiagudas, o cualquier cosa peligrosa para la mayoría de los recién nacidos. Él es…" miró donde estaba Reed quien se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y casi cae de bruces, "…un poco propenso al peligro."

"Si, ¿es él?"

"Realmente no sabemos para cual equipo batea; mi radar me dice que sí, pero aun es un poco nebuloso," Blaine contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y no preguntamos. Creemos que quizás solo sabe mucho de moda porque es el hijo de Van Kamp y-"

Kurt se atoro con la soda. "¿_Hilde_ Van Kamp?" La editora de la revista de moda."

"Esa misma. Es la única persona en el campus a la que he visto con un armario parecido al tuyo. Es casi horrible." Luego miró a Kurt y añadió con un guiño. "¿…y ahora estás enamorado de él?"

Kurt juguetonamente le empujó un hombro y se rio. "Bueno, estoy feliz de que al menos comparta mis pensamientos con el uniforme. ¿Por qué, te preocupa que este enamorado de Reed?"

"No lo sé; Podría ponerme un poco celoso si lo estás. ¿Lo estás?" Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo a Kurt sonrojarse.

* * *

"Por el bien de nuestra sanidad mental, ¿Cuándo van a dar el siguiente paso?" Wes gruñó mientras el pequeño grupo observaba a Kurt y Blaine coquetear sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados. "Creo que voy a lanzarles mis galletitas de mashmallow si siguen así."

"Creo que son realmente lindos," Reed, con un pedazo de cinta en sus labios, sonrío.

"Es muy pronto, creo," Dwight comentó, luciendo disgustado al estar tan lejos de la seguridad de su círculo de sal. "Kurt acaba de llegar. Trayendo quizás qué clase de espíritus y mal aura de McKinley."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hemos sufrido por culpa del dramatismo de Blaine cuando él no estaba aquí?" Ethan le gruño.

Evan suspiró. "Te juró, tener a nuestra pequeña Alicia aquí es un _alivio_. Por supuesto aún tenemos que sufrir los alucinaciones de Blaine, pero es mejor que antes…"

"No lo sé, Blaine no lucía tan feliz cuando esperaba por un mensaje de texto de Kurt Hummel antes," remarcó Dwight. "Era como si estuviera esperando la peor noticia – parece aliviado cada vez que sabe que él está bien. Eso quiere decir que tiene asuntos de un aura muy oscura que trae de donde viene."

"Oh, ¿vemos auras ahora?" Wes dijo sarcásticamente.

"Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué se trasladó acá? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe?"

Silencio. David miro contemplativo. "Blaine no nos dijo… él no nos contó mucho entre sus balbuceos sobre lo_ maravilloso_ que Kurt era." giró sus ojos.

"Siempre creí que él pensaba que Kurt había sido adorable cuando falló en su espionaje y solo decidió… no sé, ir a por él." Wes comentó. "No sé qué estaba sucediendo cuando Blaine desaparecía hacia Lima, pero me imaginé que lo estaba convenciendo de que se cambiara de escuela para poder adorarlo en su tiempo libre."

"Eso," Dwight asintió con una loca mirada de reconocimiento. "Lo sabía. Lo predije."

"¿Predecir qué?"

"Que Hummel ha sido _maldecido. Maldecido_, te lo digo. En su ciudad, debe haber enfurecido alguna clase de pesadilla y ahora trae la maldición a nosotros. Y tiene como…como… a _Blaine_ bajo su _hechizo_." Dwight se sacudió bajo su manto negro. "Bajo su hechizo. Como en_ Jennifer's Body_ o algo así. Esa película era espeluznante."

"¿Qué?-_ Jennifer's_ – oye, vas a tener que dejar de consumir tanta sal de roca," Wes le entrecerró los ojos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la parte del hechizo," David sonrió hacia la pareja en la fogata. "Vamos, van a coquetear sutilmente para siempre y nada más pasará. Vamos a molestar a Blaine y separarlos."

Los gemelos felizmente lo siguieron y procedieron a lanzarse entre ellos como enormes distracciones, terminando con los gemelos tomando a Blaine y a Kurt para hacerlos girar como marionetas en un vals que los envió a ambos a caer entre las hojas de otoño.

Cuando toda la fiesta empezó a lanzarse mashmellows medio tostados – los gemelos sacaron unas pistolas de mashmellows y empezaron a disparar a todos los chicos en su visión – el jardinero, el señor Tamerlane apareció. Los chicos con Kurt a cuestas, huyeron como locos hacia los dormitorios antes que alguno de ellos pudiera ser alcanzado por su bastón – o peor, su visión – y causarles una nueva ronda de sanciones para la casa y para Howard.

* * *

La fiesta terminó tarde y todos en Windsor terminaron quedándose dormidos para los que tenían clases la mañana siguiente. Kurt estaba seguro, mientras se quedaba dormido que nunca volvería a levantarse, pero despertó la siguiente mañana a causa de los gritos de alguien hacia los dormitorios desde el vestíbulo. Una mujer, que no estaba contenta.

_"¡-Y SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, WES! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO! ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE O-!"_

Legañoso, asomo la cabeza por la puerta para ver a Blaine haciendo lo mismo desde el otro lado del pasillo, aún tenía los ojos cargados de sueño y una mirada realmente molesta. Mientras los gritos abajo persistían, más chicos asomaban sus cabezas desde sus puertas. Blaine salió al pasillo, frotándose los ojos, y fue a tocar la habitación de Wes y David.

"David. David, demonios, ¡abre la puerta!"

Después de un gruñido de disgusto desde el otro lado, David abrió la puerta, y lucía muy diferente a su actual rectitud y también lucia molesto. Blaine gruñó, "Despierta a Wes y dile que Tabitha está aquí antes que el resto de nosotros baje a echarla.

"Esta con resaca," David murmuró, haciendo un gesto con cansancio hacia la otra cama de la habitación.

Wes estaba enterrado bajo una almohada ridículamente enorme, la cual era tan espesa que quizás por eso no podía oír los gritos. Gruñidos estaban empezando a sonar a causa de los otros chicos. Blaine entrecerró los ojos a la figura postrada en la cama. "Está bien. Despiértalo… haz que se calle."

"¿Pensé que ya habían terminado la semana pasada…?" David se quejó, frotándose la cara y claramente no disfrutando la situación.

"Lo hicieron. Pero parece que ella se enteró _ahora_."

_"¡-TE JURO QUE TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR LO QUIERAS O NO! ¡WES!"_

"Haré que se calle," Kurt dijo de repente, apretó el cordón de su bata y camino de manera ostentosa con bordes oscuros bajo sus ojos.

"¡Whoa! ¡Whoa!" escuchó oír, los gemelos aparecieron en el pasillo y corrieron a detenerlo, alcanzándolo y tomándolo de sus manos. "¡Espera! Detente, Alicia – ¡no te creas héroe! Tabitha, ella - ¡ella está loca! ¡Es absolutamente psicótica!"

"Vivo con ustedes dos, ¿Qué tan loca puede ser?" Kurt se soltó y paso de ellos.

Evan se volvió a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Ouch._"

"Pero es verdad," Ethan admitió con una sonrisa.

Luego se dieron cuenta que Kurt seguía camino a las escaleras y rápidamente lo siguieron. Dwight estaba colgando de la barandilla mirando hacia el vestíbulo, sosteniendo un medallón defensivamente para combatir la furia de la chica en unos pantalones negros, botas Ugg, un sweater. Era sorprendentemente hermosa, con una piel perfectamente bronceada, y unos rulos castaños que se asomaban bajo su gorra. Pero lucía furiosa, gritando y golpeando sus pies.

Kurt pasó al lado de Dwight y bajo las escaleras – los gemelos se apresuraron tras él – y Dwight los siguió alarmado, una mano agarrando el gatillo de su rociador de agua bendita. Estaba percibiendo un aura muy oscura proviniendo de Kurt.

"¡_WESLEY JONATHAN HUGHES, BAJA EN ESTE MOMENTO O YO-_!" Entonces dejo soltar un grito ensordecedor en un tono increíblemente chillón que hubiera podido fácilmente hacer que la lámpara chandelier colgante cayera sobre su cabeza. Los gemelos y Dwight se estremecieron, sus uñas rasparon la barandilla mientras el grito duro unos completos 10 segundos.

Kurt ni siquiera se inmutó, luciendo verdaderamente malévolo. Tabitha, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo, finalmente se dio cuenta del chico en las escaleras y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué estas mirando?" Y luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba y grito, _"¡WES! ¡BAJA AHORA!_"

"¡Está bien! _**¡Eso es todo!**_" Kurt finalmente gritó.

Tabitha lo miró y lo señalo con un dedo con perfecta manicure. "¡Mantente fuera de esto!"

"Está bien, mira pequeña princesa Prada mimada," Kurt se acercó a ella, alejando su mano de un golpe y con los ojos brillando. "¡Ya he tenido demasiado de tus gritos de bruja esta mañana! ¿Te criaron en un granero? ¡He conocido trogloditas con más conocimiento social que tú! Ahora escúchame bien-"

Avanzó hacia la totalmente en shock Tabitha quien estaba sin habla a causa de su rabia, y puso un dedo en su pecho, "¡-he sido empujado, me he tenido que sacar mi ropa de diseñador y meterme en un uniforme, me han dado trabajo de una semana en un solo día, anoche me secuestraron, me bañaron en mashmellow, he tenido solo tres horas de sueño, y aún no he hecho la rutina en mi piel! ¡Vas a controlar tu actitud, y vas a esperar paciente a Wes que baje, vas a estar calmada y vas a dejar de gritar con tu chillona voz antes que rompas mi perfecto oído y el de cada Warblers de esta casa! ¿Me entendiste?"

Silencio absoluto en la casa.

Tabitha lo miraba con la boca abierta sin que ningún sonido saliera. Los gemelos y Dwight ya lo habían alcanzado y se encontraban paralizados. A los alrededores los chicos Windsor estaban en varios niveles de asombro y absoluto miedo. Kurt, respiraba rápidamente, se giró y se dirigió a la sala común, pasó a los tres chicos en el camino. Dwight rápidamente tropezó con los gemelos, apuntando su medallón hacia Kurt en terror.

Los gemelos se apresuraron tras de Kurt, quien sostenía una mano en su cien. "¿Estás… bien…?" Evan preguntó en un susurró temeroso.

Kurt, quien se había detenido en medio del área, gruñó mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus manos, con la cara enrojecida. "… necesito café. Mucho, mucho café, por favor."

Ethan corrió a la cocina.

"¡Tabitha!" Wes se quedó sin aliento en lo alto de las escaleras, corriendo hacia abajo en una túnica atada a su alrededor. Corrió hacia la chica en el vestíbulo quien seguía de pie mirando, blanca como el papel, a Kurt. "Bebé, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jesús, te dije que no vinieras a los dormitorios – vamos, solo vamos, ¿okay? Vamos-"

"¡Él,- él,- él solo-!" Tabitha se las arregló para decir en una voz temblorosa apuntando a Kurt.

"Si, si, lo sé – y si valoras tu vida, no volverás a hacer esto…" dijo en un tono bajo, guiándola hacia la puerta mientras David se aferraba a una de las barandillas, con todo el cuerpo temblando intentando contener la risa.

Blaine observó a los dos marcharse antes de cautelosamente ir donde Kurt mientras Ethan le entregaba una taza de café, asegurándose de no tocarlo mientras lo hacía. El café puede haber estado ardiendo pero Kurt tomó dos sorbos y gimió de alivio. "Bueno eso fue… fue… uh, efectivo." Blaine lo quedó mirando. "¿Estás bien?"

"… en el nombre de Marc Jacobs ¿Qué acaba de suceder?" Kurt murmuró, desorientado, cerrando sus ojos.

"¿…Mataste a Jabberwocky?" Evan sugirió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Echaste a Tabitha Adams de Windsor," Blaine añadió con una leve sonrisa. "Esperemos que para siempre. Pero la relación 'terminan-vuelven' que tiene con Wes puede decir lo contrario. Esto sucede aproximadamente una vez al mes."

Kurt solo volvió a gemir en respuesta, tomando otro sorbo de café y casi lo bebió todo. "…Ni siquiera llevo una semana y ya me estoy convirtiendo en uno de ustedes…" se hundió completamente en contra de Blaine quien puso sus brazos alrededor de él haciendo sonidos para que se calmará.

Antes de poder guiar a Kurt para que se sentara, Dwight le agarró un brazo y le susurró en el oído, "… por favor, no lo hagas enojar, Blaine. Tengo miedo. Yo- yo no creo que pueda exorcizar eso."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," Blaine dijo, tratando de no sonreír mientras se sentaba con Kurt en el sillón.

* * *

"Siento mucho, mucho lo de esta mañana," Wes se disculpó repetidamente mientras alcanzó a Kurt a la hora de almuerzo. "Te juro que ella no es tan mala-"

"No te estas ayudando," Blaine remarcó, levantando una ceja.

"Está bien, puede ser un poco demente, pero aun así ella-"

"Está bien, Wes," Kurt murmuró, haciendo como si no fuera nada y tratando de concentrarse en las notas para su Física Teórica. "Apenas puedo recordar lo que hice o dije – mi cerebro como que se desconectó y funciono en auto piloto. Creo que siento haberle gritado a tu… uh… ¿Qué es ahora?"

"Aún mi ex" Dijo Wes con un profundo suspiro. "Viéndolo positivamente, su encuentro contigo hizo que hablar con ella fuera menos de lo que hubiera sido."

"Arriba el ánimo, amigo," David le puso un brazo en los hombros y le sonrió. "De todos modos tu ex era un dolor en el culo. Vivirás. Y la tercera guerra mundial no sucederá mientras Tabitha se mantenga lejos de Kurt," Rio. "Dwight dijo que si Kurt moría de un ataque al corazón a causa de esa rabia, la casa Windsor se convertiría en la siguiente casa en The Grunge."

Kurt gruñó, avergonzado. "Ya no quiero hablar más de esto - no sé qué me pasó."

"En realidad, fue impresionante," Blaine le sonrió juguetón. "No sabía que podías ser tan enérgico. Y recordare suministrarte café cada vez que tengas un mal día." Kurt se sonrojó y solo se agachó a sus notas, tratando de memorizar la formula y tratando de ignorar el brazo de Blaine rozando el suyo.

"¡Hey Kurt!" llamó uno de los estudiantes mientras pasaba. "¡Felicidades por entrar a los Warblers!"

Sorprendido y contento, Kurt sonrió mientras recibía los saludos, apretones de manos, choque de manos y palmadas en la espalda. Era solo ahora que se daba cuenta lo que Blaine quería decir con estrellas de rock – todos en el pasillo parecían saber quién era. Era bastante sorprende.

Blaine observó a Kurt maravillado ante la atención y sonrió para sus adentros. La escuela parecía estar recibiéndolo bien. Los estudiantes se detenían a hablar con Kurt en los pasillos, le hacían preguntas sobre la escuela y los Warblers, o solo para decir hola. Se daba cuenta que Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de atención, pero parecía hacer la transición mas fácil.

"Eso me recuerda," Kurt dijo levantando la vista. "Se supone que tengo que ir a buscar una copia de nuestra lista de canciones para las seccionales y las partituras de las canciones con las que están trabajando."

"Medel dijo que iba a dejar tu carpeta en el salón." Blaine respondió. Miró alrededor y vio que iban pasando por el corredor que daba al salón. "¿Quieres ir a buscarlo antes de ir a la cafetería?"

"Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzaré," Kurt respondió, corriendo por el pasillo, eufórico.

Wes se rio mientras lo observaba alejarse. "Es entusiasta, le doy eso."

* * *

Kurt se apresuró hacia el salón de los Warblers y calmadamente abrió la puerta. Una música algo familiar lo saludo mientras entraba, viniendo desde el piano.

Había un guapo chico sentado en el piano, sus dedos se movían suave y fácilmente sobre las teclas, tocando melodiosamente. Con un cautivante color en su voz, estaba vocalizando casualmente. "…_ I realize (me doy cuenta)… it was only just a dream (fue solo un sueño)… oh…_"

Kurt se quedó mirando sin poder evitarlo. El adonis de largas piernas en el piano estaba tocando si darse cuenta de su presencia.

"_I open my eyes…it was only just a dream…" (Abrí mis ojos… era solo un sueño…)_

Y en eso gira su cabeza y ve a Kurt. Paralizado por los ojos verdes pálido que ahora lo miraban sorprendido, Kurt balbuceó en un gesto incomodo, "Yo – lo siento, mi intención no era interrumpir."

El chico solo sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrará. "Está bien, solo estaba probando."

Era el turno de Kurt para sonreír, relajado. Se acercó a él, dejando su bolso en una silla cercana. "¿Eres un Warblers también?"

"Lo soy," respondió, levantando la vista mientras Kurt se acercaba a la luz de las ventanas. Lo observó apreciativamente con una sonrisa. "Y tu eres, por supuesto nuestro nuevo contratenor." Su sonrisa se amplió y extendió su mano. "Soy Logan Wright."

"Kurt," Kurt suspiró mientras le estrechaba la mano. Logan era inquietamente atractivo. Tenía un fino cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos intensos lo penetraban mientras parecían apreciarlo. "Kurt Hummel."

"Lo sé," Logan rio. "Te vi y te escuche ayer. No había manera de que Harvey no te adoptará. Eres especial."

Era una cosa encontrarse en una escuela donde todos eran amigables y les caía bien, pero Kurt nunca había experimentado estar con un chico quien abiertamente lo admiraba sin temor a esconderlo. Sintió como el color llegaba a su cara sintiéndose incómodo.

"¿Windsor?" Logan preguntó, dándole un gesto al broche en la solapa.

"Si," Kurt miró y vio que Logan tenía un broche también – pero era un escudo rojo con dos rayas blancas cruzadas. Logan lo vio mirarlo y sonrió. "Stuart," explicó.

"Ah," Kurt asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te trajo acá?"

"La señora Medel dijo que mi folio-" se detuvo mientras Logan inmediatamente le tendía el folio azul con negro con otra devastadora sonrisa. Todo eso empezaba a colocar incomodo a Kurt. La tomó. "Gracias…"

"La vi en el piano cuando me senté."

Kurt lo miró curioso. "¿Solo vienes aquí y tocas?"

"Como dije – solo estaba probando una canción, quizás para el Festival de Música de Otoño." Las manos de Logan tocaron las teclas de nuevo, jugando con la armonía. Siguiéndola suavemente con su voz elevándola de a poco.

Era realmente una linda voz, Kurt tenía que admitirlo. "¿Vas a cantar Just A Dream?"

Ahora Logan lo miraba inmensamente complacido. "¿La versión de Sam Tsui? Si, Aunque no espere que la reconocieras."

"Veo Youtube también, ¿sabías?" Kurt sonrío.

Logan le sonrió también. "Cantaste y la rompiste con 'Don´t Cry For Me Argentina' para tu audición. No espere que su música fuera tu estilo."

"Me gusta. Es bueno."

"¿Entonces, me ayudarías?" Logan lucía casi avergonzado. Le tendió una partitura. "Estaba pensando en hacer esta canción, pero no estaba seguro de como sonaría."

Kurt, sorprendido, miró la partitura ahora en su mano y le devolvió la mirada a él. "… necesitas alguien con quien hacer un dueto para esto. Para cantar la parte de Christina Grimmie."

"Por eso estaba pensando en no hacerla," Logan admitió. "Demonios, ni siquiera sé si puedo cantarla." Tocó un par de notas. Kurt lo observó y cuidadosamente dijo, "Bueno… suenas realmente bien. Para estar practicando.

"En serio." Logan lucía divertido. Kurt aún no estaba seguro si estaba cómodo con la manera en que Logan parecía mirarlo como si intentará ver a través de él. Pero la sonrisa era amistosa. "¿Quieres cantarla conmigo?" Se enderezó y coloco las manos en las teclas, empezando la melodía inicial. "Solo la primera parte. Solo necesito que alguien armonice conmigo. Si lo estoy haciendo mal, siéntete libre de detenerme y lanzarme las partituras en la cara."

Kurt se rio, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Logan tocaba bien, sin esfuerzo, el piano. Kurt se estremeció un poco. "No he intentado una canción así antes…"

"Improvisa," Logan se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente con una sonrisa perezosa. "¿Qué tiene de malo hacer algo un poco diferente?" Tenía sentido y Kurt sonrió un poco. El chico alto lo miró. "¿No te molesta hacer la parte de Christina?"

"No tengo mucha elección" Kurt le hizo una mueca y Logan se rió.

Logan tenía los ojos en él mientras tocaba, y comenzaba a cantar.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. (Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.)_

_Thinkin about us what we gonna be? (Pensando en nosotros ¿Qué es lo que seremos?)_

_Open my eyes… (Abrí mis ojos…)_

Kurt se sorprendió. El sonido vocal de Logan era incluso mejor cuando cantaba en serio y solo practicaba. Casi se olvidó que le tocaba, pero se le unió. "…it was only just a dream. (Era solo un sueño)" Ante el aliento de Logan con la cabeza, su cuerpo meciéndose ligeramente con el ritmo, Kurt tomó su línea.

_I travel back, down that road. (Viaje, por ese camino.)_

_Will you come back? No one knows. (¿Volverás? Nadie lo sabe.)_

_I realize, it was only just a dream… (Me die cuenta, era solo un sueño…)_

A pesar de que no era su estilo habitual, se encontró moviéndose en la música y llenándose de ella. Logan sonrió y comenzó a cantar otra vez – su voz segura y transparente a la música:

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement (Estaba en la cima y era como que estaba en el sótano)_

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement. (El primer lugar y ahora encontraste tu propio reemplazo) _

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. (Te juro ahora que no puedo aguantarlo, sabiendo que alguien tiene a mi bebe.)_

Era… era muy bueno, Kurt estaba maravillado. Y la canción era la clase de música que encajaba perfecta con su voz. Logan se inclinó hacia él mientras cantaba, le cantaba a él, su cuerpo le sacaba partido al ritmo de la música.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think. (Y ahora no estás aquí, no puedo pensar) _

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. (Debí tenerlo, debí haber conseguido ese anillo)_

'_Cause I can still feel it in the air. (Porque aun puedo sentirlo en el aire)_

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. (Veo tu hermoso rostro, recorrer mis dedos en tu pelo.) _

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. (Mi amante, mi vida, mi bebe, mi esposa.)_

_You left me, I'm tied. (Me dejaste, estoy atado.)_

'_Cause I know that it just ain't right… (Porque sé que no está bien…)_

Kurt se unió a él, sus voces armonizaban el coro.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. (Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.)_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? (Pensando en nosotros, ¿qué es lo que seremos?)_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. (Abrí mis ojos; era solo un sueño,)_

_So I travel back, down that road. (Así que viaje, por ese camino.)_

_Will you come back? No one knows. (¿Volverás? Nadie lo sabe.)_

_I realize, it was only just a dream… (Me di cuenta, era solo un sueño…)_

Logan dejó que la música se desvaneciera, improvisando un poco antes de dejar todo en silencio. Sus manos descansaron en el teclado, y miró a Kurt con una extraña sonrisa. La había visto antes – en Finn cuando Rachel le había cantado 'The Only Exception'.

Y no supo que hacer.

"Muy bien para no ser tu estilo," Logan bromeó. "No estas nada mal."

"Aun creo que no encaja conmigo, pero… estuvo bien," Kurt se encogió de hombros, evadiendo la mirada verde pálido en los ojos de Logan.

"Oh, de verdad…" Logan se inclinó un poco, luciendo divertido.

La puerta de salón se abrió de golpe.

Los dos se levantaron para ver a cinco chicos en frente. Wes había sido quien había abierto la puerta, la mano aún estaba apoyada en ella. David de pie al otro lado con las manos en las caderas. Blaine al medio de ellos al frente con Ethan y Evan detrás de él.

Todos los chicos estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Kurt vio que había algo extraño detrás de esas sonrisas. La de Blaine era fría. "Hola, Logan."

"Hola, Blaine," La sonrisa de Logan era fría y serena.

"Kurt," Blaine dijo con una sonrisa más gentil que de alguna manera sorprendió al chico, "Sería bueno que almorzaras algo antes de la clase de Física – si quieres."

"Claro," Kurt rio, sintiéndose aliviado. Tomó su folio y su bolso y miró a Logan con una breve sonrisa. "Gracias."

"No… gracias a ti." Logan sonrió amablemente. "No creo que use la canción, pero estuvo bien. Para practicar."

"Vamos, Kurt," David dijo, con un filo en la voz que nunca le había escuchado antes, y tan leve que creyó haberlo imaginado. David ni siquiera lo miró mientras hablaba; estaba mirando intensamente a Logan.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y sacó del salón. Su tacto era cálido y gentil, y Kurt se preguntó si la anterior expresión de su rostro era solo un truco de la luz. Fue Wes quien cerró la puerta y mientras caminaban por el pasillo, dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, "¡así que! ¿Almuerzo?"

"Si," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Miró a sus compañeros Windsor. "… ¿Están bien chicos?"

"Absolutamente," Blaine respondió, sonriéndole.

Kurt se puso rojo. Ahora entendía la diferencia entre la sonrisa de Blaine y la de Logan. La sonrisa de Logan era amable pero te golpeaba con fuerza y lucía como un anuncio de una revista. Por otra parte la sonrisa de Blaine… era autentica – y perfecta.

Kurt apretó fuerte su mano y le sonrió también. "…agradezco que hayas llegado."

"Claro…" Blaine asintió, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. No quería que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo aliviado que estaba de escuchar eso.

* * *

En el salón de los Warblers Logan se inclinaba donde Kurt se había apoyado en el piano. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente una voz sonó en la puerta. Un chico con un bolso estaba apoyado en ella. Era más bajo que Logan, pero su cuerpo era delgado y fuerte, como un atleta. En su solapa se veía el escudo rojo y los rayos blancos.

"Hace mucho que no te escuchaba cantar con alguien."

Logan sonrío sin girarse. "Lo sé… Me intereso demasiado."

"Los chicos Windsor no parecían muy felices," dijo el otro chico con frialdad. "Especialmente Blaine. Pensé que iba a dar un puñetazo cuando lo vi escucharlos cantar."

"¿En serio?" Logan dijo, mirando por la ventana hacia el otoñal cielo nublado que le recordaba el color de ojos de Kurt. "… eso es muy interesante."

* * *

Y Reed, quien estaba pasando, lo escucho todo, y voló por el pasillo.


	4. Episodio 4: Espadas Cruzadas

**Episodio 4: Espadas cruzadas**

* * *

Por primera vez desde que se mudó a Windsor, Kurt despertó con la alarma del reloj y no por alguna otra razón – y se sentía fantástico. Bostezó, tiró la colcha y se sentó en la cama, pestañeándole a la temprana luz. Motas de polvo brillaban a través de los rayos del sol que se filtraban desde la ventana. Suspiró, se frotó la cara y se enfrentó a su dormitorio…

… para dar un profundo y exasperado suspiró.

Como ayer, su habitación estaba, una vez más, invadida por docenas y docenas de tazas de café sobre cada superficie – desde tazones y tacitas de té hasta termos y vasos desechables.

Kurt fulminó con la mirada a cada uno de ellos (los cuales tomo mucho tiempo de retirar ayer) para girarse a la puerta cerrada y gritar, _"¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso cada mañana?!"_

Hubo una erupción de risa apenas contenida desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras una masa de chicos Windsor inmediatamente corrían por sus vidas, hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, se oyeron los pies golpeando el suelo y las puertas cerrarse haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Kurt miró de vuelta al desorden. Se giró a su mesita de noche y observó que, como ayer, una taza de latte puesta sobre un recado (mientras las otras no tenían identificación).

_Míralo de esta manera: claramente te apreciamos. –B_

Dividido entre querer reír y querer estrangular al remitente, Kurt solo sonrió y cogió la taza de café, determinado a encontrar una manera de poder bloquear su puerta sin que los gemelos pudieran abrirla.

* * *

_Soy Kurt. Y esta es la Academia Dalton._

_Después de unos días, termine acostumbrándome un poco más a las extrañas cosas acá en Windsor. Todos tienen buenas intenciones, pero también están completamente locos._

_También me estoy acostumbrando a la rutina diaria de Dalton. Pero de alguna manera aún tengo este sentimiento de que solo he arañado la superficie, y que hay mucho más para lo que debiera que prepararme._

* * *

Hoy era viernes y todos esperaban ir a casa para el fin de semana – excepto por los Warblers. Con las seccionales programadas para el martes, el señor Harvey decretó que cada uno de los Warblers tenía que quedarse en el campus para ensayar el fin de semana. Por más que Kurt había esperado poder volver a Lima, sabía que tenía que quedarse ya que solo tenía este pequeño tiempo para prepararse para las seccionales.

Y además, Mercedes le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que había problemas en el paraíso (como siempre) en McKinley. Lo mejor era permanecer lejos de la línea de fuego por el momento.

"Todo un fin de semana practicando," Wes gruñó, recostándose contra la pared mientras él, David y Blaine esperaban a que Kurt saliera de la clase de Historia del Arte. "Eso será divertido."

"¿Qué más vas a hacer todo el fin de semana? ¿Una maratón de los caza fantasmas por decimoquinta vez?" David levantó una ceja. "No te puedes juntar con Tabitha este fin de semana."

"Extraño a Tabitha," Wes admitió.

David lo miró sorprendido._ "¿POR QUÉ?"_

"Al menos, nunca es aburrido con ella."

"Wes, estarás todo el fin de semana con nosotros, incluyendo los gemelos, dentro de Windsor," Blaine levantó una ceja, levantando la vista de su BlackBerry. "Difícilmente creo que un grupo de Warblers encerrados todo un fin de semana sea aburrido."

"Tú te aburrirás," Wes protestó. "Estarás coqueteando y ensayando-" hizo un gesto de entre comillas, "-con Kurt todo el fin de semana." Un libro de la Ciencia de la Tierra golpeó su rostro al instante siguiente.

David lo pensó. "Tiene razón."

"Los odio a los dos."

"Deberías considerar hacer algo," Wes le recordó. "Puedo casi ver un punto laser sobre Kurt proveniente del rifle de Logan. Quiero decir ¿viste como Logan lo miraba ayer? Lucía como si quisiera agarrarlo o algo."

"No me recuerdes," Blaine dijo, su expresión cambio por un breve instante. "Ya planeó en hacer…_ algo_."

David pestañeó sorprendido. "¿Tienes planes de coquetear con Kurt? ¿Seducirlo? ¿Lanzarlo en tu cama y gritar tanto que tendremos que evacuar los dormitorios por catorce segundos?"

"¿Por qué tendrán que evacuar los dormitorios?" preguntó Kurt que acababa de salir del salón.

Blaine, profundamente sonrojado, saltó y sutilmente procedió a pisar el pie de David con su talón. "Nada. Bueno, solo pensé que si no quieres estar con los gemelos mientras sufren el aburrimiento de estar encerrados, podrías ir a ver el encuentro de esgrima después de clases."

"Demonios, Blaine - ¡Creo me quebraste un dedo!" David gritó, saltando en un solo pie.

"Necesita sus dedos para bailar en las seccionales, Blaine…" Wes le advirtió.

Kurt los miró confundido y luego a Blaine quién les daba una mirada que decía _"cállense"_ y luego miró a Kurt. "¿Qué pasa con su pie y que encuentro de esgrima?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Somos los anfitriones de un encuentro de esgrima con la Academia de San Patrick hoy en la tarde," Blaine le respondió. "Es lo único que sucederá en la escuela junto con la práctica de los Warblers. … Y no pasa nada con el pie de David, está exagerando."

"¿_Exagerando_?" David demandó, horrorizado, teniendo que sacarse el zapato y el calcetín mientras se detenían en el pasillo. "¡La uña se está poniendo negra y es asqueroso!"

Kurt encontró todo muy entretenido, especialmente porque era David, quien usualmente era bastante contenido y formal, y tuvo que contener la risa. David solo le puso mala cara a él y a Blaine y se sentó en un banco cercano, colocándose de nuevo el calcetín y el zapato murmurando algo como 'hormonas reprimidas'.

Kurt apartó la mirada un momento, tratando de contener la risa, creyendo ver un rostro familiar al otro lado del corredor. Tenía razón – junto con un gran grupo de Stuart, Logan caminaba por el pasillo para encontrarse con sus ojos por un breve segundo. El chico más alto sonrío antes de desaparecer.

Volviéndose a los otros tres, trató de detener su pecho de que palpitará, y tragó saliva. No sabía si era solo su imaginación, pero habia sentido que habia visto a Logan en los pasillos demasiado estos últimos días. O quizás simplemente él siempre habia estado alrededor y solo lo habia notado ahora que lo conoce. Lo estaba empezando a colocar nervioso.

Los otros tres no se dieron cuenta de nada. Wes giró los ojos y miró a Kurt. "Mira, como sea – ve al encuentro y anima a Blaine, Kurt, eso es lo que te está pidiendo."

Ahora Kurt lo miró sorprendido. "¿Tú haces esgrima…?"

"Un poco," Blaine tosió. "No tienes que ir a animar. Solo pensé que querrías ir si no tienes nada que hacer después de las practicas con los Warblers."

"Por supuesto que iré," Kurt sonrió, a pesar del hecho que tenía un millón de trabajos que hacer. "Quiero verte romper el estereotipo. Y además he escuchado que para los encuentros deportivos los estudiantes tienen permitido usar ropa casual." Él por supuesto, no añadió que quería ver a Blaine en su traje de esgrima.

"Genial," Blaine sonrió. "Lo estaré esperando."

Wes y David se miraron expresando que sabían de esto, sonriendo.

* * *

No era usual ver a los gemelos separados de sus compañeros, pero cuando lo estaban era usualmente por buenas razones. Sentados en la cafetería, ambos miraban a Reed preocupados.

"Di eso de nuevo," Ethan dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

"No lo sé, es solo… que no sonó bueno," Reed dijo incomodo, sosteniendo una caliente taza de chai en sus manos. "Quizás solo estoy pensando en eso demasiado. Pero ustedes saben igual que yo que Logan… él no es un buen compañero. Y se sale con la suya."

"Por supuesto que lo sabemos," Evan murmuró.

"¿En realidad no dijeron nada acerca de Kurt? ¿Logan y Derek?" Ethan preguntó.

"Solo… Derek dijo que no lo había escuchado cantar con nadie – supongo que solo se refiere a una persona- en mucho tiempo. Y Logan dijo que él estaba 'muy interesado'." Reed levantó la vista y se sacudió un poco. "Solo pensé que en la forma que lo dijeron era preocupante."

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, luego de vuelta a Reed. "¿Algo más?"

"No realmente," suspiró Reed. "Solo estoy muy preocupado." Se detuvo y añadió. "Quiero decir, a Blaine de verdad le _gusta_ Kurt, ¿cierto? Y Logan… él… solo pensé que quizás quiere arruinar eso." Se removió. "Pero no estoy seguro. No repitan lo que dije."

"Hemos visto a Logan _observar_ a Kurt y Blaine durante los encuentros con los Warblers…" Evan murmuró, pero Ethan sacudió la cabeza y siguió por él, "…pero puede que ser de verdad le guste nuestra pequeña Alicia, y no es nada personal con Blaine."

"Pff. Claro. Seguro."

"Pero no me gustaría tratar de averiguar que pasa en su cabeza."

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Quién podría?"

"Sería como entrar en una novela de HP Lovecraft."

Reed se sacudió. "¡Chicos!" Los gemelos lo miraron. Reed dudó por un momento, y luego soltó, "Hay algo más."

Lo miraron expectante. Reed agachó la cabeza y susurró, "…Derek… dijo que vio lo… enojados que estaban ustedes cuando los vieron en la habitación juntos. Y Logan… dijo que era interesante."

Los gemelos lentamente se inclinaron hacia atrás.

"Bueno…"

"Eso es…"

"…bastante diferente." Un par de sonrisas gemelas aparecieron.

Reed levantó la vista rápidamente. "Por favor no le digan a Blaine, Wes y David. Vi la mirada en sus rostros cuando salieron de la habitación con ustedes y Kurt. No podemos tener problemas _ahora_, quiero decir, casi son las seccionales y los necesitamos a todos- y eso incluye a Logan y Derek. Les dije, yo solo estoy contando lo que escuche, no sé _nada_. ¡Solo pensé que era algo para estar cautelosos!

"El problema con la gente agradable es que no sabes cuando uno de ellos esta de mal genio o no…"Evan comenzó.

"…y no estoy seguro donde clasificar a Blaine en eso," Ethan asintió.

"Aunque estarán en el equipo de esgrima juntos más tarde," Reed dijo pensativo.

"Perfecto." Los gemelos ahora le sonrieron a Reed. "Mantén a Alicia ocupada, pequeño Lirón – mantenlo alejado de nuestro querido Conejo y de ese ladrón de pasteles hasta el encuentro. Nosotros haremos una pequeña investigación de campo por mientras."

* * *

_Todo bien, universo, puedes retractarte ahora_, Kurt pensó mientras regresaba, solo a Windsor acarreando una mochila abultada llena de deberes. _Los desafíos son geniales, pero, ¡**esto** no es un desafío!_ Habían demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse ahora, los deberes eran lo más importante. Si no mantenía sus notas, estaría echando por tierra el hecho de que sus padres había sacrificado su luna de miel para enviarlo aquí.

Estaba a punto de empezar su trabajo de arte cuando tocaron la puerta. Se levantó, la abrió y vio a Reed de pie con una bonita sonrisa esperanzada. "Hola Alicia- quiero decir, Kurt." Rio.

"Has estado con los gemelos, de eso es seguro," Kurt sonrió. "Entra."

Reed entró, sosteniendo una caja en sus manos, mirando alrededor. "Tu dormitorio es normal… supongo que el mío es el único raro. Todo ese relleno y no puedo tener un compañero de cuarto." Se rió avergonzado. "Y el de Dwight también. Lleno de cosas raras. No sé cómo su compañero lo maneja."

"Me gusta tu dormitorio," comentó Kurt, sonriendo mientras recordaba lo blanco y suave que era todo en la habitación de Reed. "Es muy lujosa. Y ni dios lo quiera alguien _derrama_ algo en ella. Sacar una mancha de ese magnífico sofá debe ser doloroso."

"Hablando de derramar, ¿todo ese café sigue aquí?" Reed se rió mientras veía las tazas de café por todos lados – unas pocas estaban vacías. Kurt giró los ojos. "Fue solo un arrebato emocional; no volverá a suceder."

"¡Y nos aseguraremos de eso!" Reed exclamó con una sonrisa. Se rió y tendió la caja hacia las manos de Kurt. "Toma. Un presente de bienvenida."

"Oh…" Kurt lucia atónito. "No tenías que…" Pero Reed, después de revisar que el sofá no tenía nada dañino, se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera.

Kurt deshizo la cinta, y reveló la marca impresa en la caja. Sus ojos se agrandaron y rasgó la tapa para encontrarse con un suave chal Hermes de cachemira. "Oh…" quedó sin palabras.

"¿Te gusta?" Reed dijo, un poco preocupado.

"¿Estás_ loco_? – ¡Es increíble!" Kurt abrazó el chal y luego abrazó a Reed un buen rato. Debido a la situación financiera en Lima, nunca le habían regalado algo tan lujoso. "¡Gracias, gracias!"

Reed soltó una risa y lo abrazo también. "No seas ridículo – Estoy aliviado de que te guste. ¿Te das cuenta que eres la primera persona a parte de Blaine quienes reaccionaron ante mis regalos de bienvenida?" Miró a Kurt seriamente. "Cuando llegó Dwight, le di un cinturón Versace. Lo está usando para colgar mini esqueletos que brillan en la oscuridad sobre su cama."

Kurt soltó una risa divertida y de horror. Reed sonrió. "¿Así que irás a ver a Blaine?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando observó como un leve enrojecimiento llegó a las mejillas de Kurt al instante. "¿Ya viste que vas a usar?"

Kurt, ocupado probándose el chal, le hizo un gesto a su closet donde la ropa que usaría estaba colgada. Reed la consideró con una mirada experta. "…hmm… es lindo…"

"¿Pero…?" Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Los pantalones están bien pero la parte superior… Podrías hacerlo mejor. Especialmente si es para Blaine." Reed sonrió. Antes que un Kurt sonrojado empezará a protestar, Reed corrió hacia el closet y empezó a revisar. Chasqueó la lengua y Kurt protestó. "¡Es todo lo que pude traer de casa!"

"¡Una impresionante colección, pero no servirá!" A Reed le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando quedó enganchado en un bolso de lavado en seco, pero se soltó y salió sin ningún daño entre rizos sueltos y tiras de plástico en su cabello antes de que Kurt pudiera ayudarlo. Él estaba sonriendo. "Mi mama me envía cosas todas las semanas. ¿Te molestaría revisar _mi_ closet?"

La expresión atónita de Kurt fue todo lo que necesito.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Blaine?" Wes murmuró al lado de David, quien estaba trabajando en una propuesta de proyecto en la sala común. Sin levantar la vista, David respondió, "Ya está en el gimnasio, ¿Por qué?"

La expresión de Wes fue oscura, observando a chicos usando sus chaquetas con escudos rojos acercándose desde afuera. "Estamos siendo invadidos por Stuarts."

"¡Whoa!" David quitó el libro de su visión y se levantó, uniéndose con Wes para correr al vestíbulo, Dwight miró hacia abajo y gritó, "¡Presiento algo maligno!"

"Claro que sí," David murmuró. "¿Dónde están los gemelos con sus pistolas a dardos cuando las necesitas…?" Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron justo para ver a tres chicos Stuart que estaban a punto de tocar la puerta. David frunció el ceño. "Hola Derek."

"Hola David," sonrió el atlético chico desde los pasillos de los Warblers. "Nos preguntábamos donde se encontrará Hummel."

Wes se acercó al lado de David. "Arriba en su dormitorio. ¿Por qué?"

"Logan quería que le diéramos esto" le tendió un sobre color marrón claro.

"¿Qué es que necesitas tantos guardias contigo?" preguntó Wes, tomándolo con cautela. "¿Ántrax? ¿Para _asegurarte_ la anulación de una línea completa en los Warblers? Ya lo hiciste cuando colocaste laxantes en nuestras bebidas antes de actuar A Very Potter Musical y aplastarlos el año pasado, pero con Kurt aquí…"

La sonrisa de Derek se endureció. "No, de verdad, es un poco de C4 por reemplazar la cabeza de nuestra centenaria estatua por la cabeza de Pillsbury Dough Boy." Se burló. "No, me temó que es un regalo. Aunque, ¿Por qué Logan tendría interés en alguien de Windsor?"

"¿Estas celoso, Derek?" Wes sonreía ahora. "No, en serio. ¿Estás preocupado de la competencia por Logan después de que dejó a su ultima conquista Windsor? Gracias por romperle el corazón, por cierto – estuvimos muy contentos cuando el segundo solista se fue-"

"Wow, de verdad te crees gracioso-"

"¡Whoah!" Dwight corrió entre los dos chicos cuando Derek dio un paso adelante. "Tranquilos, tranquilos. Mantengan la calma y no tendré que echarles spray." Miró a cada uno de ellos. "El pasado es pasado, lo que se hizo, se hizo. Y nunca se probó nada. Por lo que a nosotros respecta, todos somos inocentes. No empecemos a tirar acusaciones otra vez. Nada ha pasado este año escolar, ¿cierto? Estamos con una pizarra limpia. ¿Seguiremos bien, cierto?"

"Nada ha pasado… aún." Wes dijo con una dura sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro que si algo pasa, es por sus bromistas," Derek remarcó. "¿De verdad? ¿Una hoguera en el medio de la noche para el nuevo, con todas esas hojas secas alrededor? Su voz es fantástica, pero no creo que valga la pena como para prenderle fuego al campus. Esto no es un episodio de Jackass."

"¿Por qué no se llevan bien a las afueras del salón de los Warblers como lo hacen dentro?" Dwight prácticamente se quejó.

"Derek ni siquiera es un Warblers, Dwight," Wes dijo.

"Como sea," el chico espetó. "¿Podemos dejar esto? Me gustaría pasar los exámenes parciales con el expediente limpio."

"Debes irte ahora," David declaró con una sonrisa cortes pero fría. "Le haremos llegar el regalo de Logan a Kurt."

"Gracias, David." Derek devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

Wes cerró la puerta y los tres Windsor se inclinaron en la puerta, deslizándose aliviados. "¿Pueden no hacer esto cuando ni Blaine ni Charlie están?" Dwight rogó, agarrándose el pecho.

"Como si Charlie pudiera detenernos," Wes resopló.

"Puede," David le recordó. "Dijo que ya tenía demasiado de esto… de las _peleas_ o lo que sea que tenemos contra los de Stuart. No quiere que ninguno de nosotros termine suspendido y así terminar empañando nuestros registros mientras él no está."

"David; ¡Esto ha sucedido por _25 años_; ni siquiera sabemos quién lo empezó! No creo que vaya a terminar porque Charles Amos, nuestro pobre prefecto herido lo dice."

"Debería si nuestro Prefecto lo dice."

Wes soltó un bufido. "Como si nuestro romántico Blaine no se enojaría si supiera que Logan anda detrás de Kurt. Él lo vio primero."

"Espera un minuto - ¿Andan detrás de Hummel ahora?" Dwight demandó. "¿Qué les hizo a ellos?"

"¿Aparentemente? Atraer la atención de Logan." David se puso de pie, sosteniendo el sobre. "O por ser su tipo o por cantar muy bien, o ambos – no lo sé, lo que sea que es, no confío en él."

Wes sacudió sus pantalones mientras se levantaba y le indicaba el sobre. "¿Vas a revisarlo?"

"No es mío," David suspiró. "Al menos no se sienten cables dentro, no escucho el tic tac y no emite gas, creo que es seguro."

Wes siguió a David en las escaleras junto con Dwight que gruñía algo de ser maldecido de nuevo.

* * *

"Está bien chicos," dijo el entrenador mientras los esgrimistas se colocaban a su alrededor. Las murmuraciones de la multitud hacían eco en el techo del gimnasio. "Ya han competido con estos chicos antes y apenas pueden con su trabajo de pies. Ganemos por tercer año consecutivo, ¿está bien? Quiero que la final sea de dos esgrimistas Dalton, ¿entienden?"

"Sí señor," dijeron a coro los chicos, asintiendo y el entrenador los dirigió hacia el área abierta.

Hubo una explosión de vítores del público de Dalton y San Patricks, la mayoría de ellos eran de Dalton siendo la casa local. Agitaban banderas con el escudo de Dalton en ellas mientras los esgrimistas entraban en la arena con el piso cubierto de colchonetas y altas columnas de puntuación.

"¡Justo a tiempo!" Reed soltó una respiración mientras él y Kurt llevaban al gimnasio con el resto de los chicos Windsor. David no podía sacar los ojos de la loca vestimenta de Kurt que estaba seguro que atraparía la atención de Blaine.

Kurt estaba usando unos apretadísimos pantalones negros y unas botas altas que parecían ser bastante caras con un pequeño taco. El elegante cuello tortuga color gris plata que estaba usando lo abrazaba muy bien. Llevaba también un abrigo negro que debería ser de Reed. La sombra del cuello tortuga amplificaba el color de sus ojos.

Los gemelos se sonrieron a causa de la vestimenta y dijeron, "Y en tres… dos… uno…"

"¡Kurt!" Blaine corrió hacia ellos mientras se detenían en las barricadas, sonriendo. Estaba usando su traje blanco de esgrima con el escudo de Windsor en su hombro, y el de Dalton en el otro.

"Como el reloj," Evan suspiró, satisfecho a causa de la previsibilidad.

"Como la polilla a la luz," Ethan estuvo de acuerdo.

"Hola, Blaine," David le dio una dulce sonrisa cuando llego al grupo. "No te preocupes por nosotros. Solo somos tus mejores amigos. Dispuestos a lanzarnos al peligro por ti…"

"Dispuestos a escuchar Teenage Dream una y otra vez por ti…" Añadió Wes.

"Dispuestos a sacrificar nuestra sanidad por ti…"

"¿Dispuestos a compartir nuestros brownies post-presentación de Medel?"

"¡Eso sí que no, no comparto mis brownies!"

"Hola, Wes, hola, David," Blaine dijo en tono monótono, siguiéndoles la corriente con una mueca. Pareció satisfacerles. Miró a Kurt, quién le estaba sonriendo. "Hey."

"Hola," Kurt suspiró, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. "Buena suerte. Apuesto por ti."

"Así que estarás muy enojado si pierdo ¿cierto?" Blaine sonrió. Miró la vestimenta de Kurt como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta y estaba seguro que Kurt había roto varios cuellos de los chicos Dalton, quienes nunca habían visto a alguien vestir así. Lo máximo que se habían atrevido a usar eran chalecos. "Wow, te ves… Bueno, te sacaste el uniforme." Se rio. "Realmente te vestiste para esto."

"Fue mi idea," Reed dijo, sonriendo. "Se ve muy bien. Estaba pensando en dárselo. Es demasiado grande para mí de todas maneras."

Kurt se giró a Reed con una mirada de '¿Qué estás haciendo?' antes de volverse a Blaine. "Ve a ganar; yo te animaré desde acá. Y por animar me refiero solo a mover esta pequeña bandera, no animar animar – como con piruetas y saltos y…" se enredó luciendo incómodo.

Blaine decidió curiosear ese detalle más tarde.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estarás animándome a mí también?"

Todos los chicos Windsor se congelaron mientras Logan caminaba hacia ellos. Kurt se encontró con toda la fuerza de los ojos verde pálido de Logan y no vacilo. "Hey Logan, no sabía que estabas en el equipo también."

"¿Te llego el regalo que te envié?" Logan preguntó fríamente, ignorando la mirada que Blaine le estaba dando.

Durante el encuentro, Wes y David se abrieron paso, los gemelos tirando a Kurt hacia atrás como manera de protección. "Si, se lo dimos," David dijo con otra sonrisa educada que de alguna manera parecía forzada. "Pero el próximo deberías entregarlo tú mismo, porque tus compañeros Stuart son un dolor en el culo."

En vez de enojarse, Logan solo se rio. "Me disculpo por Derek, entonces. Sabes lo irritante que se pone."

Blaine apartó los ojos de Logan y miró a Kurt para darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Sin motivo alguno, la mano de Kurt estaba cerca de la de él en la barricada – solo lo miraba. Blaine estaba bastante sorprendido pero solo sonrió. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta - y se sintió como una privada conversación.

"Buena suerte. Lo digo en serio."

"Gracias."

Logan quien no se perdió la interacción, le sonrió a Kurt, quien ahora lo miraba y también asintió. "Si, tengo tu regalo, es un vinilo original de la música de Broadway. Gracias – no tenías por qué hacerlo."

"Pensé que iba contigo." Logan se encogió de hombros.

"Buena suerte. Espero que ganen." Kurt le dio un último movimiento de brazos.

Logan asintió y le dio una mirada a Blaine - quien se la devolvió –antes de unirse con los otros a los bancos. Luciendo completamente triunfante, Wes ahora se arrastró entre los dos y tomó la mano de Kurt de la de Blaine. "¡Ahora piérdete!" Wes le dijo al esgrimista amablemente. "Y gana por favor."

Blaine le puso cara pero asintió a sus amigos, quienes movían las banderas en respuesta mientras volvía al resto del equipo.

* * *

El encuentro termino con dos. Ambos chicos Dalton como el entrenador quería. Cada estudiante de Dalton estaba al borde de sus asientos, las banderas azules Windsor y las banderas rojas Stuart se mecían, mientras Blaine y Logan se dirigían hacia el banco para colocarse su equipo.

"Nunca lo había visto luchar así," dijo Ethan, muy sorprendido mientras Evan aplaudía salvajemente. "¿Eres nuestro nuevo amuleto de la suerte, Alicia?"

"Por favor – esto es todo gracias a ellos." Dijo Kurt, quien no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso. "Es muy bueno."

"¡Dale, Blaine!" Wes abucheó, golpeando su bandera contra la barricada.

"Hombre, Logan aún no ha perdido." David admitió, mirando las puntuaciones, "Si le gana a Blaine, será el ganador por segundo año consecutivo."

"Esperemos por el viejo Herman Dalton que Blaine le patee el trasero," Wes replicó.

"Wes, vamos," Kurt lo miró decepcionado. "Él es de Dalton y también un Warblers. ¿Por qué se ponen así?"

"Te contaremos más tarde," Reed suspiró. Y más fuerte dijo, "¡por ahora, solo anima a quien quieres que gane!"

Kurt se giró a mirar la arena donde ahora los dos se estaban dirigiendo al centro, los chicos Dalton aminaban y sus banderas se agitaban como bandadas de pájaros rojos y pájaros blancos.

"¿Me dirías que es todo esto que te dio con Kurt, Prefecto Stuart?" Blaine murmuró hacia Logan.

"No estoy seguro que sea un buen momento para discutir esto, Prefecto provisional Windsor." Replicó Logan, y Blaine pudo oír la sonrisa en su cara. "Te diré una cosa – gáname y te lo diré."

"¿Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo Logan?" Blaine preguntó fríamente mientras se detenía en su línea.

"Solo si tú quieres, Blaine." Logan respondió casualmente, yendo al otro extremo. "Perdiste el año pasado."

Blaine agarró fuerte su sable. _No dejes que entre en tu cabeza, no dejes que entre en tu cabeza. Eso fue lo que hizo el año pasado._

La multitud animada empezó a caer en un silencio mientras los árbitros señalaban preparación. Hubo un saludo de respeto en la medida exacta. "¡En garde!" Los sables se levantaron y los combatientes se tensaron. "¡Prêt!"

Los chicos Dalton contuvieron la respiración mientras Windsor y Stuart peleaban los últimos cinco puntos del partido.

"¡Allez!"

Tan pronto como la señal se apagó, los sonidos de metal llenaron el aire. Entre ambos, Logan era el más fuerte, pero Blaine era más rápido. Aunque podía saltarle encima el chico más alto podía derribarlo.

Reed se estaba mordiendo tanto las uñas que estaban empezando a sangrar – Kurt se las apartó de la boca sin quitar sus ojos del encuentro.

"Vamos Blaine…" siseó David, observando todos los movimientos.

Hubo un sonido en el aire, un golpe repentino y el timbre sonó. "¡punto!" Un bloque verde apareció en la columna de Logan.

Los Stuart explotaron en vítores, y las banderas rojas ondearon. Los Windsors le gritaban frenéticamente a Blaine para que volviera a por él. Wes maldijo bajo su aliento pero luego gritó, "¡Vamos Blaine, dale!"

La batalla se reanudó – y Blaine, aparentemente impulsado por el punto perdido, ahora empezó a ser menos cauto con sus movimientos y empezó a atacar. Los chicos Windsors gritaban en apoyo, Kurt agarraba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que sus uñas se iban a romper.

Logan esquivó rápido los ataques listo para su segundo punto – hasta que Blaine hizo una brusca maniobra hacia adelante con su arma – empujando el arma enemiga lo suficiente como para pinchar en un golpe limpio directamente en el pecho.

"¡Punto!" El bloque verde de Blaine se marcó y Windsor estalló en aplausos en medio de los aullidos de Stuart.

"¡Oh amigo!" David dio un puñetazo a la barandilla de la emoción. Los gemelos saltaban como locos.

Los golpes volvieron y Logan forzó a Blaine hacia su línea de guarda. Hasta ahora la pelea era la más agresiva en la que Blaine y Logan había participado y el esfuerzo de ambos era obvio. Hubo unos gritos de "¡Alto!" Mientras seguían los golpes de sables.

"El reloj corre…" Reed se mordía las uñas de nuevo.

En un punto, Logan dio un paso en falso y Blaine lo vio – se lanzó adelante y golpeó al chico en el hombro. Cuando su bloque se ilumino, los Windsor se volvieron locos. "Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón," Kurt murmuró. "No me había sentido así desde que fui pateador."

Los gemelos le dieron una mirada extraña, se encogieron de hombros, y volvieron a animar a Blaine.

Logan lucía increíblemente tenso, y tenía que ser de rabia. Eso era lo que su lenguaje corporal decía. Había ganado sus combates anteriores limpiamente, recibiendo solo un golpe por encuentro. Blaine lo había golpeado dos. Era su momento para devolvérselo.

El reloj continuaba avanzando. Antes que los chicos supieran lo que estaba sucediendo, hubo un golpe de sables – el de Blaine casi voló de su mano – y Logan lo golpeo directamente en el lado del pecho. El bloque verde brilló y Stuart estalló en vítores.

Jadeando, ambos combatientes se separaron. "El último, Blaine…" Logan susurró, sin importar si Blaine lo escuchaba o no.

"Démosle, Logan." Blaine murmuró mientras flexionaba su muñeca. Los vítores alcanzaron un punto alto y Kurt, asomándose, vio que si esto no terminaba pronto, se irían a sorteo. Y los dos se miraron como si preferirían recibir lesiones.

"¡El último, Blaine, el último!" los gemelos gritaron, aplaudiendo con fuerza.

El grupo Stuart cantaba al unísono, dominando los gritos de Windsor. Kurt se sentía un poco desorientado, pero se volvió a la pareja.

Los sables se levantaron cuidadosamente, completamente inmóviles. "¡Allez!"

Un golpe – dos – tres – cuatro… Logan estaba forzando a Blaine hacia atrás, moviéndose más rápido ahora.

Blaine empezó a empujar forzándolo al centro otra vez. Reed se metió debajo de la barandilla, no preparado para mirar. A pesar de todos los límites de propiedad, el gimnasio de Dalton estaba a a punto de explotar a causa de los gritos.

El reloj continuó sonando mientras los dos se detuvieron por un instante – y luego reanudaron a gran velocidad.

Cinco – seis –

"¡Vamos, Blaine!" Kurt gritó desde las gradas, su voz fue ahogada por la multitud, pero no le importó – no podía verlo perder. El enfoque de Blaine hizo un pequeño parpadeo.

Y Logan se lanzó a matar.

La sala gritó. Blaine vio el sable venir hacia él y en un momento de divina intervención, hizo un movimiento sin pensar al instante siguiente.

La campana sonó.

Windsor explotó, saliendo de las barricadas en una sola masa, seguidos por los chicos Hanover y los estudiantes no internos. En un solo cuerpo, los victoriosos Windsors se lanzaron sobre Blaine, tirándolo al suelo principalmente por Wes y David.

Kurt se puso de pie a un lado, no dispuesto a ser parte de la histeria, con Reed a su lado. Reed estaba eufórico, lanzando un puño al aire. Kurt sonreía, aplaudiendo mientras observaba a sus amigos ayudando a Blaine a levantarse del suelo.

Al lado de Kurt se materializo Logan, riendo suavemente y sacudiendo su cabeza. Su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor. Le tendió una mano a Kurt. "Felicidades."

Desconcertado, Kurt asintió y le dio la mano – la cual Logan apretó por un momento y la aferró por mas tiempo de lo normal – antes de caminar hacia los decepcionados Stuarts.

Kurt se volvió a los demás y vio a Blaine de pie libre de la masa en medio de la zona de esgrima. Le habían dado su medalla. Blaine se rió camino hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Felicidades," Kurt sonrió, dándole un golpe en el hombro antes de soltarle. "Fue un gran encuentro."

"Casi me distrajiste," Blaine amonestó con una enorme sonrisa. "Te escuche gritar y fue tan estridente que creí que estabas intentando hacer un F alto."

Kurt lo golpeo en el hombro, con la boca medio abierta, no podía creer que había acabado de decir eso, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó. "Como sea, ganaste. Tuviste suerte. Logan casi te tenía."

"Si, ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hice." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡FIESTA!" los gemelos gritaron desde lo alto de las mesas de los jueces. _"¡FIESTA EN WINDSOR, AHORA!"_

"¿Fiesta?" Kurt preguntó mientras los chicos Windsor los separaban y empezaban a arrastrarlos. "¿Y no tenemos practica?" ¿Las seccionales?"

No fue escuchado mientras los chicos triunfantes, acarreando a Blaine y se abrían paso de regreso a su casa.

* * *

_En el proximo capitulo: Un fin de semana en Dalton no le hace daño a nadie, al menos - no seriamente. Eso es lo que los gemelos le aseguraron a Kurt. La gente en casa se estaba empezando a preocupar, y Kurt no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para tener que evaluar las condiciones de vida en Windsor cuando dicidieron ver por ellos mismos porque Kurt no habia vuelto a casa._


	5. Episodio 5: Galletas

**Episodio 5: Galletas**

_Viernes tarde._

_Escena: La oficina de la Decano de Asuntos Estudiantiles Elizabeth Ramsey._

_Intérpretes: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Reed, El jefe de la casa Howard… y la Decano Ramsey._

_Situación: La declaración de la fiesta en Windsor después de hacerse._

_Fiesta._

_Windsor._

_No suele terminar bien._

_._

"Entonces…"

Cuando la decana finalmente decidió hablar, los chicos se inquietaron – Blaine se recostó en su asiento con un suspiro, Kurt hundió la cabeza en sus manos - mientras ella caminaba detrás de su escritorio frente a ellos, pareciendo considerar la situación. Kurt podía leer las vibras de los profesores, pero mientras la decano Ramsey mostraba absoluta calma en sus sentidos, algo definitivamente se estaba formando. Tenía las maletas hechas y lucía como si se fuera a ir por el fin de semana, así que si se tomó el tiempo para reunirlos aquí antes de salir, entonces no era un problema pasajero.

Finalmente los miró y se sentó en su silla acolchada que apenas hizo un sonido. Era una mujer poco femenina en sus cuarenta, casada (el gigantesco Tiffany en sus dedos era una indicación), un poco subida de peso con ojos grises y su rojo cabello atado firmemente.

Kurt solo había estado en su oficina una vez antes – y fue en su primer día de escuela, discutiendo su transferencia, y los arreglos para instalarse – y su impresión de ella fue que era absolutamente normal. O eso parecía.

Cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirándolos con un rostro indescifrable.

"Estuvieron de fiesta."

David frunció los labios y miró hacia el cielo en un suplica silenciosa. Los chicos lucían incomodos.

La decana continuó. "Y, por lo que he oído de los estudiantes, parece que estuvo "genial"." Enfatizó en las últimas dos palabras. Frunció los labios en una sonrisa tensa. "Bueno, La casa de Windsor es popular por eso, ¿cierto?"

Wes contuvo una sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo. Howard seguía sin decir nada – bien podría haber sido la cabeza de un Moai con un cuerpo de pie como una decoración en la esquina de la oficina. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, observando como un buitre a la espera de los cadáveres.

"Y la fiesta, entiendo… era para celebrar la victoria de Dalton en el encuentro de esgrima del día de hoy." Sonrió un poco más. "Oh, lo siento – al parecer fue una victoria Windsor para Dalton."

Todos los ojos destellaron hacia Blaine por un momento. Él no estaba absorto en sí mismo, y tosió ligeramente y se enderezó un poco, levantando una ceja ante la insinuación.

La decano Ramsey seguía sonriendo.

"Arresto en el campus."

Exclamaciones de horror.

"Por una semana."

"_¿Qué?_" Dwight se ahogó – David le dio un codazo brusco para que se callará.

"No podrán salir del campus, no irán a ningún lugar que no sea las instalaciones escolares y su casa."

Los gemelos giraron los ojos y lucían aburridos.

La decano los miró calmadamente. "¿Algún comentario?"

"Pero –" Reed empezó nervioso.

"¿Por qué no revisamos esa lista que el señor Howard preparo cuidadosamente?" La decano Ramsey dijo con la misma sonrisa amable. Se puso las gafas y miró la hoja. "Aparentemente se las arreglaron para llevar a su casa suficiente ponche como para 'hacer flotar una lancha' según se contó."

"No tenía _alcohol_," David dijo aclarando, sabiendo que el licor de cualquier clase estaba prohibido en el campus.

Ramsey asintió y continúo. "Hubo mucha basura en la celebración alrededor de la casa, lo que incluía confeti, serpentinas, mantequilla de maní, torta de helado, plumas de los sillones de su casa y del pato del señor Tamerlane, pañuelos de papel, brillantina, aviones de papel, y lo que parecía ser una impresión de lo que era una fotografía de la clase de Stuart con '¡En sus caras!' garabateado en ella con marcador permanente."

Kurt gruñó suavemente y coloco su frente en sus palmas. Cuando lo escuchabas así, quizás la fiesta no fue tan genial como parecía ser comparada como cuando fuiste parte de ella.

"Piñatas, cocos, cohetes, bengalas, (por lo menos, fueron lanzados afuera), jolgorio general… También, el sistema de música estaba a todo volumen, tanto así que se escuchaba al otro lado del campus."

A Wes se le erizaron los pelos. "El 'otro lado del campus' significaba la casa de Stuart, nadie dudaba de eso, el escozor ante la derrota, hizo que llamaran a Ramsey.

"Ni siquiera voy a enumerar la destrucción de propiedad dentro de la casa."

"Nosotros no_ destruimos_ nada," informó Blaine, mentalmente añadiendo, _que ya no estuviera roto… o que ya iban a reemplazar._

"El hecho es que esta no es la manera en que los estudiantes de la Academia Dalton deberían comportarse." Ramsey los estudió. "Tenemos un ambiente de aprendizaje formal y distinguido y los estudiantes no tienen permitido tener fiestas con decibeles un poco menores que los de un transbordador de la NASA."

Observó sentada en su sofá, con las manos aún unidas. "Y tengo que entender que cada Warbler en la casa ha convenientemente olvidado que el señor Harvey y la señora Medel tenían un ensayo programado en el segundo salón de música."

Kurt cerró los ojos. No se había olvidado- ninguno lo había hecho. Fue la masa de chicos, salvajes de adrenalina, que simplemente había decidido 'pasarlo por alto'. Solo había sido un estudiante de Dalton y un Warblers por una semana y aquí estaba suspendido.

"Pero dado que el señor Harvey dijo que lo iba a dejar pasar por la espléndida victoria de Blaine, no será contado como una falta en contra de ustedes."

Suspiros de alivio y palpitante gratitud se expresaron para cualquier poder supremo que llego a su director de coro y a las habilidades en esgrima de Blaine.

"Hablando de Blaine…" Ramsey volvió su mirada a él otra vez. "Quizás seas solo el prefecto_ provisional_ hasta que Charles regrese, pero hasta ese momento espero que realices tus deberes y te asegures que esto no vuelva a suceder. Esto no debió haberse ido de las manos. ¿Estoy siendo clara?"

"Si, señora Ramsey," Blaine respondió en un tono tranquilo.

Ramsey miró a Kurt y Reed, los dos con menos probabilidades de haber sido responsables de haber causado daño - Dwight ya tenía historia, pero eran más extrañas, generalmente inofensivas travesuras por supersticiones – y les dijo, "Kurt, has estado aquí menos de una semana. No quiero volver a verte en a lo menos un mes. O al menos eso lo que se demora Windsor en convertir a uno."

_Yo me convertí la mañana después de mi iniciación_, Kurt solo miró con aire despreocupado como respuesta.

"Y Reed – tu sabes lo… raro… que eres a veces. No deberías involucrarte en estas cosas y herirte más de lo que ya lo haces diariamente, como lo reporta la enfermera de la escuela."

Reed dejó de morderse las uñas. "…si, señora Ramsey."

"La sentencia aplica a todos ustedes. Arresto en el campus. Se pueden ir."

Los chicos se pusieron de pie murmurando suavemente. "Gracias por su tiempo Decano Ramsey," Howard dijo mientras sacaba a los chicos.

Mientras los chicos salían al pasillo, Kurt notó que ninguno de ellos lucia particularmente angustiado – excepto por Dwight y Reed, quienes generalmente lucen angustiados – como si esto pasara muy seguido.

"¿y entonces chicos?" preguntó Howard con severidad mientras llegaban a las puertas del edificio. "¿Hay más declaraciones que les gustaría hacer?"

Una pequeña pausa.

"…fue una mu_y buena fiesta_, ¿cierto?" Dwight finalmente dijo.

Kurt se mordió los labios para no sonreír.

* * *

_Soy Kurt. Y esta es la Academia Dalton._

_Hace poco me convertí en estudiante de Dalton, un huésped de la casa Windsor y un Warbler._

_He descubierto que las personas en Windsor son increíblemente inquietas, pero con un increíble corazón. Ya tienen mi completo cariño a pesar del hecho que a veces quiero estrangularlos._

_Me preguntó si los demás también tienen ese sentimiento._

* * *

"¿Kurt…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Reed mientras entraba a la gran cocina soleada la siguiente mañana de domingo. Había estado siguiendo el olor de algo cocinándose.

Mirando un espacio vacío pero aun con las manos moviéndose mientras mantenía la cuchara de madera revolviendo la mezcla en el recipiente, Blaine respondió, "Intentaba hacer mis tareas pero sentía como si estuviera intentando abrir el mar rojo. Solo alcance a hacer la mitad antes de sentir ganas de voltear la mesa… y como no puedo ocuparme en planificar mi vestimenta para la semana en esta escuela, decidí hacer galletas."

"¿Cocinas?" Reed parpadeó, permaneciendo con cuidado al otro lado del mostrador lo más lejos posible de los utensilios que pudieran causarle daño. Había estado particularmente cuidadoso hoy, Kurt se había dado cuenta, ya que el chico llevaba guantes de gamuza.

"A veces, cuando siento ganas," Kurt suspiró. Dejó la cuchara por un momento mientras vertía más ingredientes. "Por cierto, ¿Qué le paso al cielo de la cocina?" Hizo un gesto con la espátula a la quemadura sobre la cocina y el horno.

"Um… un pequeño percance cuando algunos intentaron hacer un pastel de cumpleaños…" Reed miró avergonzado. "Afortunadamente, la administración reemplazo la cocina y el horno. Si estas aburrido, ¿Por qué no pasas tiempo conmigo en mi habitación? Podemos mirar unos estampados de Armani."

"Tentador, pero-"

Hubo un ruido de algo pesado y húmedo cayendo y un aullido ensordecedor mientras pies corrían por el pasillo, risas resonaban en el corredor. "¡Demonios, Evan!" gritó alguien – quien parecía ser David – balbuceando.

Hubo un segundo ruido y esta vez fue Wes quien gritó varios garabatos que haría que hasta un pirata se sobresaltará. Los gemelos dijeron en coro, "¡Este dormitorio está limpio!" Antes de correr en búsqueda de más víctimas.

Reed vio que Kurt levantaba una ceja, y Reed entendió que no era buena idea ir arriba. "¿El encierro y los gemelos?"

"Globos de agua," Kurt asintió. "Están golpeando a todos en el pasillo. Dwight había puesto barricadas en su puerta. No sé con qué bloqueo la puerta pero olía a muerto."

Reed lucía enfermo. "Así que decidí cubrir ese olor cocinando algo," suspiró Kurt. Se veía y se sentía cansado. "No sé cómo pueden con todo el trabajo y los Warbler, Reed."

"Solo necesitas dominar las cosas," Reed sonrió amigablemente. "No seas tan duro contigo mismo." Miró hacia un lado de la mesa y vio un recipiente de plástico lleno de galletas con chips de chocolate. "¿Esas son las que están listas?"

"Si," Kurt asintió mientras terminaba de colocar una porción en la bandeja.

"Oh, ¡con chispas de chocolate!"

"Solo estoy probando, era la receta de mi mama."

Reed muy cuidadosamente cogió una y la inspecciono con una sonrisa. "¿Le vas a enviar algunas?"

"No, está muerta."

Reed se puso blanco, ya fuera por las noticias, la absoluta franqueza o ambos. Con los ojos muy abiertos, soltó la galleta dentro del recipiente. "Oh- yo – lo siento, Kurt, yo no-"

"Está bien," Kurt soltó antes de sacar el último y colocar uno nuevo. Le dio a Reed una rápida sonrisa. "Fue hace mucho tiempo." Se quitó los guantes y le indicó el recipiente mientras comenzaba a limpiar. "Saca una."

"¿Estás seguro…?"

"Vamos, Reed, por el amor de dios, toma una." Kurt comenzó a lavar el recipiente con un suspiró. Iba a estar estancado aquí todo el fin de semana con una casa que era como una bomba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Le había dicho a Mercedes que tendría que quedarse en la escuela por práctica con los Warblers y asuntos de la escuela, pero no se fue en detalles y preocupaciones que podrían haberla hecho enojar.

Reed colocó el recipiente más cerca y tomó la galleta que había botado mientras le decía a Kurt, "¿Cómo era tu antigua escuela, Kurt?"

Kurt se congeló. "¿…Por qué preguntas?"

"Curiosidad," Reed dijo, recordando la conversación en la fogata, mordiendo la galleta con cuidado.

Kurt había tenido muchos recuerdos que casi lo tenían sobrecargado. Solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, "pasaba mi tiempo planeado que usaría el siguiente día y salía con mi viejo club Glee. Eran geniales. Por supuesto nuestro director el señor Schue realmente necesitaba sacar su reloj de bolsillo. Ya que sigue pegado en los 80 – debería soltarse un poco, pero es como él es…"

Se dio cuenta que Reed estaba calmado. Se giró y vio que Reed seguía ahí, mordiendo la galleta en su boca, mirando la que tenía en la mano. "¿Estas bien, Reed?" Kurt preguntó. No recibió una respuesta inmediata. Finalmente, el pequeño levantó sus ojos.

"Kurt… ¿Cuántas de estas hiciste?"

Kurt pestañeó y le hizo un gesto al otro mostrador – el cual tenía un par de recipientes con galletas - y luego se giró a él y le dijo, "Las últimas están en el horno…" Vio a Reed que lo seguía mirando y como aferraba el recipiente en su mano. "… puedes quedarte con ese si quieres…"

Reed colocó el recipiente más cerca de él, mirándolo con grandes ojos. "¿Me puedes disculpar por un segundo…?"

"Claro…"

Y el chico se precipitó fuera de la cocina con el recipiente, y pudo escuchar sus pies golpeando las escaleras. Kurt se quedó sorprendido preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado. Cogió una galleta y la mordió, y como esperaba, todo parecía normal. ¿Era Reed alérgico?

Miró por la ventana. Todo lucía brillante a pesar de hacer bastante frio. Quizás debería salir de Windsor y tomar un poco de aire. Caminó y coloco las galletas en un recipiente más grande. Todo fuera de Windsor estaba atrapado en la transición otoño/invierno.

Raro, Kurt frunció el ceño mientras creyó ver una pieza de color pasar entre los arbustos a la distancia.

Lucia muy parecido al del abrigo de Rachel.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta de David fueron tan rápidos e incesantes que frunció el ceño y se levantó, su pelo aún goteaba. "¡Si esos dos de nuevo, mejor me dejas matarlos David!" Wes gritó desde el cuarto de baño.

"Si dejo un pedazo de ellos, puedes…" gruñó David mientras alcanzaba la puerta y la abría. "¿Qué quieren esta vez?" Y se encontró con Reed de pie frente a él, sosteniendo un recipiente de plástico, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Reed? ¿También te atraparon?"

"Come esto," Y antes que lo hiciera le empujó una galleta con chispas de chocolate en la boca de David.

"¿Qué estas-?" David se ahogó y luego se detuvo. Mascó y luego miró a Reed en shock. "…oh-(tragó)-_whoa_-Reed… ¿Qué es esto?"

Reed solo agrandó sus ojos y lo miro como diciendo 'si,_ lo sé'_. David agarró el recipiente. "¡Dame eso un segundo!"

"¡Hey!" el pequeño protestó, persiguiéndolo en la habitación.

"¿Quién es, David?" Wes salió del baño con ropa seca. David sacó una galleta del recipiente y se la arrojó. Wes la atrapó fácilmente, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, dijo, "¿Qué demonios?"

Reed y David le hicieron un esto para que la comiera urgentemente. Wes, los miró sospechosamente, luego miró la galleta y dijo, "¿…tu no hiciste esto, cierto?"

"Kurt las hizo," Reed dijo sin aliento.

"¿Kurt?" David se giró a Reed en sorpresa, y el pequeño asintió mientras Wes mordía la galleta.

Hubo una pausa. "Whoa, mierd-" Wes se atragantó. Miró fijamente a los otros dos y vio a David sosteniendo el recipiente. "¡Hey, dame eso!"

"¡No!" David corrió por la habitación seguido de Reed y Wes.

* * *

"De Gold Star a Streaks, ¿me escuchan? Streaks."

"Rachel… estoy al lado tuyo," Tina puso mala cara desde donde estaba en cuclillas junto a ella detrás de un gran arbusto de rododendro. Mercedes giró los ojos, "Nos vamos a meter en problemas por esto. No creo que permitan chicas aquí."

"Me hicieron hacer un súper salto en esa cerca de madera," Santana soltó desde donde se arrastraba cerca de ellas. "Unos centímetros más arriba y hubiera quedado atrapada como pollo muerto. Si hubiera caído mal, me hubiera roto el tobillo y la entrenadora Sue me hubiera destripado. Mejor agradezcan que las metí aquí."

Quinn solo suspiró profundamente y sacudió su cabeza. "Otra vez, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Schuester no va a estar contento."

"Solo queremos asegurarnos que Kurt está bien," Mercedes contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sonaba emocionado de volver a casa, y luego de la nada no puede. Y no me dice porque está atrapado en el campus. Dijo que tenía práctica con los Warblers pero había algo raro en su voz. Y siempre tiene que cortar el teléfono porque alguien lo está molestando o algo así."

Tina lucía confundida. "¿Pero yo pensé que esta escuela tiene una política anti bullying?"

Rachel miró sospechosamente por los terrenos. "No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos con nuestros ojos." Una pausa. "Y si por casualidad sucede que observamos a los Warblers en su práctica-"

"El señor Schue no quiere que volvamos a hacer eso…" Brittany parpadeó.

"Y pueden atraparnos," Mercedes levantó una ceja. "Lo que me hace preguntar - ¿Por qué no mandamos a los chicos? Podrían haber dicho que eran estudiantes."

"Como si Finn hubiera sido capaz de mantener la actuación – además no querría hacerlo," Rachel giró los ojos. "Y no creo que los chicos de Dalton usen mohicanos así que Puck tampoco podía."

"Mike está fuera de la ciudad con su mama en una reunión familiar y no volverá hasta dentro de ocho horas," Tina suspiró.

Quinn asintió lentamente, "Y Sam tampoco estaba, desafortunadamente. Él hubiera encajado. El venía de una escuela de chicos…"

"¿Y Artie?" Brittany preguntó.

"No hubiera sido suficiente rápido si lo atrapan," dijo Santana.

"Como sea," Rachel lo dejó pasar, luciendo irritada mientras se deslizaba en un arbusto. "Esta misión necesita finesa y delicadeza, y eso es lo que tenemos." Miró por la esquina y no vio nada más que los jardines de Dalton. Frunció el ceño. "Este lugar tiene una seria obsesión con las flores."

"En realidad, creo que es porque se ganaron el primer premio en jardines," Kurt dijo fuerte mientras aparecía detrás de ellas, levantando una ceja. Las intrusas saltaron y se giraron. El aún llevaba un delantal y un recipiente lleno de galletas. Las chicas lo miraron.

Kurt las miró, con la ceja aún levantada. "¿Qué hacen todas aquí?"

"Um…" Las chicas lo miraron.

Finalmente, Kurt giró los ojos con un suspiró y sonrió. Les tendió el recipiente. "¿Galletas?"

* * *

"Okay… ¿Qué demonios son estás cosas… y por qué son _tan buenas_?" Wes preguntó sentado en la sala común, mirando el último pedazo de su galleta.

"No tengo idea," Blaine admitió, después de haberlas comido todas. "No sabía que Kurt podía cocinar."

"Wow, esta es la primera vez en que Windsor tiene alguien que sea competencia en cocina," David lucía fascinado. "Su clase de Economía Doméstica va a estar lleno de buenas calificaciones."

Los gemelos asintieron, comiendo sus propias galletas con miradas vidriosas.

Ese fue el resultado de la batalla de las galletas. Mientras David, Wes y Reed había tratado de tener posesión del recipiente de galletas, Blaine había salido de su habitación para ver si la costa estaba limpia de las bombas de agua de los gemelos. David había sacado un puñado de galletas y les había lanzado el recipiente.

Blaine, no tan agotado como los demás, se las arregló para conseguir una galleta antes de que Wes las tomará, y luego Reed las tomó otra vez, y luego los gemelos se materializaron de la nada (probablemente atraídos por cualquier confusión que no era causada por ellos). Tomaron el recipiente y cada uno sacó una galleta antes de que el casi vació recipiente terminara con Dwight.

Quien aún no se movía desde donde estaba frente a la ventana comiendo.

"¿Cómo _no vas a saber_ si hace mágicas galletas de chispas con chocolate?" Wes demandó a Blaine. "Pensé que sabías todo de él dado que pasabas yendo a Lima antes que se transfiriera."

"No sé todo sobre él," Blaine respondió enojado. "Desearía saberlo, pero no soy un acosador y no tengo la intención de que me diga todas sus cosas."

"¿Sabías que su mama está muerta?" Reed preguntó suavemente. "Dijo que era su receta."

Silencio.

"¿… estoy comiendo unas galletas embrujadas?" Dwight preguntó en suave horror desde la ventana. Terminó siendo asaltado por una masa de cojines del sofá de todos los chicos de la sala común.

"Blaine, ¿Por qué Kurt se transfirió?" Ethan preguntó finalmente.

"Sí, quiero decir… nada en contra de él ni nada, pero vieron su casa," Evan agregó. "Él no es… uh… del mismo nivel de impuestos que nosotros."

"Y estaba en el club de coro de su escuela," dijo David, levantando una ceja. "Estaba con esos chicos en el teléfono durante su audición. Les estaba cantando, Blaine. Y todo eso de que se sentía solo y triste los primeros días. Significa que los extraña."

"Así que… si estaba bien con ellos… ¿Por qué se transferiría? Con todo el gasto en dinero para sus padres," Reed preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. "Sé que los Warblers son maravillosos, pero él no parece la clase de persona que deja a su equipo por otro 'mejor'." Cuando Blaine siguió en silencio, Reed añadió, "¿…está en algún problema, Blaine?"

Todos los ojos se giraron al Perfecto Provisional. Blaine cerró los ojos y dejó soltar un suspiro, inclinándose hacía adelante desde donde estaba sentado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

"Kurt, él…" comenzó, y luego se detuvo. Sacudió su cabeza. "… no sé si el querría que les contará esto."

"Demonios, Blaine, solo dinos," Wes demandó. "Hey mira, somos también sus amigos. Vivimos con él, nos gusta, es un maravilloso cantante, es uno de nosotros, es un Warblers y ha aguantado nuestras locuras por casi una semana y prácticamente las disfruta. Por lo que a mí respecta, él es nuestro nuevo hermano. Si tiene problemas, queremos saberlo."

"Se trasladó para alejarse de esos problemas, Wes," Blaine dijo, mirándolo duramente.

"Entonces no hay problema en preocuparte si nos cuentas, ¿cierto?" David levantó una ceja.

Los gemelos giraron sus idénticos par de ojos azules a Blaine, en silencio pidiendo la misma información. Blaine miró alrededor de la sala común, observó a todos mirándolo y respiro profundamente. "Siempre y cuando juren que esto no saldrá de _Windsor_. De esta _sala común_. Esto es entre nosotros. Porque _más que nada_, quiero proteger a Kurt. No podemos dejar que le hagan daño de nuevo. ¿Entienden?"

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban bastantes seguros que Blaine hablaba muy en serio, y que también quería algo mucho más que eso, pero decidieron que no era el momento para señalarlo.

"Ahora cuéntalo."

* * *

"¿Te das cuenta en cuantos problemas podrían meterse?" Kurt demandó mientras caminaban hacia Windsor, sus pies pisaban la tierra húmeda. "Santana ¿en serio? Ese salto en la cerca. Podrías haber _muerto_."

"Eso les dije," la morena sonrió, tragando el último pedazo de su galleta.

"¡No estoy preparado para tener a ninguno de ustedes mutilado aquí!" Kurt se detuvo y se giró a ellas. "miren chicas, realmente aprecio que hayan venido a verme, pero de verdad aquí está todo bien."

"¿Entonces porque siempre alguien está gritando cuando estas en el teléfono?" Mercedes demandó, levantando una ceja. "Mejor me dices que está pasando aquí - ¿Tengo que golpear a alguien o algo así?"

"Solo vivo en una casa muy extraña, eso es todo," Kurt contestó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Kurt, estas cocinando," Mercedes dijo, levantando una ceja. "Estas tratando de evadir algo cuando recurres a la cocina."

"Cuando trato de evadir algo me quedó de pie en una esquina…" Brittany murmuró.

Kurt le dio una mirada confusa, luego dijo, "No, estoy evadiendo una montaña del porte del Everest de trabajo que tengo en el escritorio."

Rachel puso una mano sobre el brazo de Kurt. "¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que esté sucediendo aquí que tengas que contarnos? Finn me dijo que le habías dicho a Burt que estabas esperando poder volver a Lima por el fin de semana y luego el viernes, dices que no puedes porque tienes asuntos en la escuela. ¿De verdad son las practicas con los Warblers?"

Kurt las miró por un momento. "…si."

"Estas mintiendo, lo sé," Santana sonrió. "¿La razón por la que no volviste a casa fue porque ya encontraste un novio?"

A Kurt se le erizó el cuero cabelludo mientras la sonrisa de Blaine pasó por su cabeza. Y luego el pensamiento se fue a los avances de Logan. "No tengo novio."

"Wow, Kurt, nunca te había visto tan rojo," Tina remarcó, sonriendo.

"¿Es sobre ese chico Blaine, del que siempre te preguntó?" Mercedes parpadeó.

"¿Quién es Blaine?" Quinn preguntó.

"Un chico gay lindo que ha estado pasando tiempo con Kurt."

"Oh…" las chicas comenzaron a sonreír.

"Mire chicas, paren, ¿okay?" Kurt dijo, avergonzado. "Primero, no, no tengo novio, no Blaine, segundo, lo que me preocupa es esta escuela, y tercero, de verdad solo es que vivo una casa loca. Esos son mis problemas."

"¿Qué tan locos son aquí?" preguntó Rachel sospechosamente, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Santana hizo un sonido de burla, luciendo impaciente e irritada. "No puede ser tan malo - ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes manejar una casa llena de chicos? Yo podría."

"Okay miren – casi nos suspenden a todos ¿está bien? ¿Están felices?" Kurt levantó sus manos, en señal de rendición. "Hicieron una fiesta gigantesca que se fue de las manos y termínanos en la oficina de la decano y estoy_ oficialmente_ castigado dentro del campus hasta la siguiente semana. Es eso."

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se encogió de hombros con una mirada de reojo. "Y para que sepan, no hay fuerza en este planeta que pueda controlar a estos dementes por lo que he visto. Vinieron desde Lima solo para oírme decir que había ido a una loca fiesta." Giró sus ojos.

"¿No te están haciendo nada, cierto?" preguntó Mercedes preocupada. "¿Es por eso que no nos dices nada ni a nosotros ni a tus padres?"

"No," Kurt dijo, sosteniendo su mano y sonriendo un poco. "No le dije a mis padres porque no quería que pensaran que yo estaba… bueno… haciendo algo malo. Apenas nos libramos esta vez. Pero la verdad es que, aunque sean unos delincuentes sin límites, son realmente buenos chicos. Hay muchos Warblers en la casa. Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros porque somos chicos Windsor y eso es lo que hacemos. Aparentemente." Sonrió. "Y eso me hace feliz."

"¿Chicos Windsor?" Tina sonrió. "¿Así es como se hacen llamar?"

"Es el nombre de nuestra casa," Kurt murmuró.

"Aww…" Mercedes le dio un gran abrazo y sonrió. "Nuestro Kurt es un chico Windsor." Kurt se rio y la abrazo fuerte.

"¿Podemos conocer a estos maravillosos chicos?" Santana preguntó con un guiñó. Quinn la miró fijamente y añadió. "Solo para saber cómo son."

"¿Ustedes se han trasformado en madres protectoras?" Kurt remarcó, girando sus ojos. Pero Kurt sonrió y se giró hacia la casa Windsor, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo siguieran. "Vamos, pero mantengan un bajo perfil. Tiene que ser rápido - no se nos permiten chicas aquí. No hay mucha gente hoy, así que quizás esté bien."

Las chicas rieron – excepto Rachel, quien solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos – y los siguió hacia la gran mansión Windsor. Mercedes hizo una gran exclamación de asombro cuando la vio. "Whoa…"

"Wow, tienes un buen montón de ladrillos acá." Tina se rio.

"¿…vives en un castillo?" preguntó Brittany, maravillada. "¿Eres la princesa…?"

"Creo que si les das la oportunidad, me coronarían de princesa," Kurt gruñó mientras alcanzaba las puertas. Aferró su recipiente de galletas bajo su brazo y empujó las puertas. "¿Chicos…?" gritó mientras entraba en el vestíbulo, las chicas lo seguían. "¿Chicos, están aquí?"

"Wow, es un gran dormitorio," Quinn se rio, señalando la bandera Windsor sobre la sala.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante el silencio, lo cual era muy poco usual en Windsor. "Hey, ¿chicos dónde están?" gritó.

Escuchó el sonido de mucha gente acudiendo a su llamado y luego las puertas de la sala común se abrieron de un golpe y los chicos empezaron a llegar, corriendo a él, todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

"¡Kurt!" Wes corrió hacia él, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. "Kurt pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos contaste?"

David lo miró furioso y preocupado. "-si hubiéramos sabido que había sido tan malo, hubiéramos ido a Lima con Blaine y-"

"Queremos que sepas que estamos completamente preparados para disparar y cada idiota en esta escuela que quiera tirarte un granizado-" los gemelos dijeron fervientemente.

"¡-y lo que decían de tu ropa!" Reed lucía como si fuera a empezar a llorar.

Dwight fue el único que se dio cuenta que las chicas estaba sorprendidas mientras la multitud de variados chicos rodeaban a un Kurt estupefacto. El espiritista se aclaró la garganta y dijo, _"¡CABALLEROS!_ Hay damas en la sala."

Silencio. El grupo levantó la vista. Tina pestañeó a la multitud casi con indiferencia y dijo, "…wow, Santana estaba equivocada, ya los tiene a tus pies."

"¿Perdón?" David la miró.

"Ellas están aquí para conocer a mis nuevos amigos," dijo Kurt, sonriendo un poco, aún confuso. "Um, chicos, esta es Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, y-"

"Mercedes," Blaine terminó, sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de Mercedes. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo."

"Hola, Blaine," Mercedes lo saludo con una sonrisa. Miró a las otras chicas. "Este es el chico que había mencionado."

Las chicas inmediatamente supieron de quien hablaba y Kurt les dio a todas una mirada que las amenazaba de muerte si decidían decir algo. Kurt les dijo, "Chicas, este es Dwight, Reed, David, Wes, y los gemelos Evan y Ethan."

"Wow," dijeron los gemelos, mirando a las chicas con los ojos muy abiertos como si no hubieran visto chicas en años. "….hablando de flores."

"Que tierno…" dijo Brittany mientras Santana la miraba confusa. Santana se encontró con la mirada de Dwight, sonrió y le dio un guiño descarado.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Dwight se alejó levantando su medallón en defensa hacia Santana. –"¡Whoa!" quien le dio una mirada que era entre de molestia y asco.

Rachel se acercó a Blaine y le extendió una mano. "Soy Rachel Berry, la solista líder de Nuevas Direcciones. Tú debes ser el líder Warblers." Blaine levantó una ceja y le tomó la mano mientras ella continuaba. "Me gustaría que supieras que no vinimos aquí a espiar en lo que están planeando para las seccionales-"

"Ya fallaron la primera vez," Wes sonrió, mirando a Kurt, quien solo sacudió su cabeza.

"-y solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos que Kurt está bien." Los miró y luego dijo. "Parece estar todo bajo control."

"Entiendo," Blaine asintió con una sonrisa. "No se preocupen, cuidaremos de Kurt por ustedes."

"Bien," Rachel dijo sonriendo ahora.

Kurt dio un paso a las chicas. "Bueno, eso es todo, deberían irse antes de que el líder de la casa venga a vernos y las encuentre aquí. Ahí sí que terminaríamos suspendidos."

"¿No pueden quedarse?" Los gemelos y Wes casi gimieron. David le di un fuerte codazo a Wes y murmuró, "Cállate y haz lo él dice, mira lo que tiene bajo su brazo." Asintió hacia el gran recipiente de galletas.

"El resto de galletas…" Reed dijo, con los ojos muy grandes.

Kurt les dio una mirada que decía '¿Qué les pasa?' y luego se giró a las chicas, sacándolas de la casa Windsor. "Tienen que prometerme que no volverán a hacer esto," dijo Kurt firmemente. "Es estúpido y completamente ridículo. Y si les hubiera pasado algo-"

"Lo entendemos, lo sabemos," Mercedes sonrió. Las chicas se fueron, bajando los escalones de la terraza y caminando en dirección a la puerta que habían abierto. Mercedes antes de marcharse le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurt. "La próxima vez, solo dime la verdad. Porque te dije que aún nos preocupamos. Y además…" Asintió hacia las puertas donde los chicos Windsor estaban, "…ellos parecen preocuparse también."

Kurt miró hacia atrás y vio a los chicos mirándolo un poco preocupado. Sonrió un poco, inseguro, y luego se volvió a su mejor amiga, abrazándola. "Cierto, lo haré."

Besó a Mercedes en la mejilla y espero hasta que se habían ido definitivamente. Se volvió a las puertas y las cerró detrás de él, suspirando aliviado mientras giraba.

Ellos aún lo miraban de esa manera. Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Kurt –sé que no sirve de mucho ahora, pero nosotros de verdad, de verdad hubiéramos deseado que nos contarás como te estaban tratando en tu vieja escuela," David remarcó. "Si en algún punto lo hubiéramos sabido antes, hubiéramos estrangulado a Blaine por haberlo dejado pasar por tanto tiempo y hubiéramos hecho algo para sacarte de ahí."

"¿Les dijiste?" Kurt miró a Blaine, quien rápidamente camino hacia él, diciendo. "Querían saber, Kurt. Realmente querían. Querían saber porque estabas aquí y porque te fuiste de tu escuela."

"Y también queríamos saber para no te sucediera de nuevo," Wes dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Si hubiéramos sabido que se habían acercado a ti a la fuerza, nunca hubiéramos dejado que Logan se acercara a ti – él es el candidato más probable en hacer eso."

"Y también te hubiéramos dado más espacio," dijo Evan.

"Nos acercamos mucho," admitió Ethan.

Reed asintió. "Tenemos que recordar por lo que pasaste y que nosotros-"

"Pero eso ya fue, chicos," Kurt finalmente dijo, mirándolos, preguntándose qué problema tenían. "¿No lo entienden? Ustedes me hicieron olvidar. Todo lo que hacen a mí alrededor, me hace olvidar todas esas cosas. No me importa si siento ganas de estrangularlos después, pero el asunto es, que ustedes me ayudarían más si siguen siendo como son. Me gusta de esa manera, créanme o no." Sonrió. "Soy uno de ustedes, ¿recuerdan?"

Blaine se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si te gustamos de la manera que somos… entonces sí, definitivamente eres uno de nosotros."

Los gemelos abrieron unas grandes sonrisas. "¡Y el premio para el momento más cursi va para-!" Y luego ambos tomaron a todos los chicos en un apretado abrazo, un incómodo y extraño abrazo que a nadie le gusto pero que soportaron por el bien del momento.

"Ya…"Kurt, aplastado contra Blaine, no parecía importarle mucho.

Una larga pausa lo siguió.

Y luego alguien dijo, "¿Hey Kurt?"

"¿Que?"

"¿…Puedes darme el resto de galletas?"

El estallido de una pelea hizo a Kurt saltar de sorpresa, y luego decidió que ya ni siquiera quería intentar darle sentido a la histeria. Con un suspiró, les tendió el recipiente de galletas – haciendo que comenzara otra pelea de proporciones que solo sería eclipsada con la del Señor De Los Anillos – y suspiró mientas subía las escaleras tratando de entender lo extraña que era ahora su vida. Y que aún tenía que hacer sus tareas.

* * *

_En el siguiente episodio: Los incasables preparativos para las seccionales continúan. Kurt tiene éxito poniéndose al día con sus tareas escolares, por el momento. El arresto continua. Pero para algunos, eso solo significa que su presa no irá a ningún lugar._


End file.
